Horrid Cries of the Nothing Woman
by Kitsune-Hanyou1
Summary: IY and Kag face a mysterious creature feeding upon entire villages at a time, massacaring with no remourse. The only one who can help them is a strange young woman. IY/K R
1. Chapter 1

Okay – a third fic.  I don't know how to rate this one, so you guys be the judge.  Thank you to all those who reviewed my last two stories "Whispers of That Nameless Fear" and "Inu-Yasha-Secret Soul of the Demon Dog", you all have inspired me to write yet_ another_ fanfic.  So sigh here goes nuthin!  Please read and review.  Let me know how I do!!!!!  I live to know how many people have read my story and enjoyed it!!! Thankya!!  Oh, and to my Ayame fans – she might make a cameo in this one too wink!!!

The Horrid Cries of the Nothing Woman

Chapter One – Awaken and Face Your Strange New World

     The winds whispered through the thick trees, bringing forth new words from far off lands.  New scents for the hanyou Inu-Yasha to breathe as he sat upon his perch with his nose to the wind and his ears to Kagome's candid conversation with Sango below.

     Leaning up against the thick trunk below him, Kagome sighed, staring off to the west.  "We've been out here for three whole days . . . I wanna go back to the village."

     Sango frowned, standing beside her with a slender hand upon Kilala's head, stroking her soft, tan fur.  "We have yet to hear any more rumors about the jewel this far out," she glanced up to see if Inu-Yasha was listening and then leaned close to whisper.  "And with _him_ leading us, you might as well get _used_ to wandering out here."

     "I _heard_ that!" he growled, landing lightly upon the ground between them, flashing a nasty glare to Kagome before storming off in the direction she had been staring.  "Come on!  We'll go _this_ way!"

     She blinked sleepily and followed without so much as a peep, as if it were her _duty_ to be his slave.  Sango fell in step behind her as they continued though the thickening forest without so much as meager conversation to keep themselves entertained, minds wandering to this that and all of the above.

     It was a truly sad procession with the stern hanyou leading them, glancing back occasionally to see if the girls were keeping up with him.  He bristled every once and a while when his orange eyes glinted upon Kagome and her sad and tired features.

     Normally she was brilliant and bubbly, laughing and carrying on.  Trying to make conversation with any kind, sentient being she came across – but not that day.  That day she was slow, tired and depressed, as if following him were a chore.  A dread.  A horrid thing to _lower _herself to . . .

     Inu-Yasha shuddered.  Hopefully that's _not_ what Kagome was thinking!  It _couldn't_ be what Kagome was thinking!

      Could it?

     He twitched his ears anxiously.  Without Miroku to harass the girls and without Shippou's undeniable cuteness on such a long journey . . . he began to worry that it was no longer fun for them.

     But it wasn't supposed to be fun!!!  It _was_ a job!  It _was_ a chore!  

     "Kagome." The hanyou stopped and turned to her, catching her and Sango off guard as they nearly ran into him.  But Inu-Yasha never flinched.  "Kagome?  Do you sense any jewels?"

     She sighed.  "No."

     "What's _wrong_ with you?  You're all like . . . _tired_!  _What_, is this too much _walking_ for you?  Is this too much for you?  Is that it?"  
     Sango raised her hand to silence Inu-Yasha's rantings.  "Something's not right in this air, Inu-Yasha.  Can't you feel it?"

     The half demon tensed and looked around.  "Feel _what_?  I don't feel _anything_!"  
     "Exactly what I mean." The demon exterminator seemed spooked.  "It's as if there is a void . . . a heavy loss . . . _something_ . . ."

     As much as he hated to admit it . . . Inu-Yasha felt it too . . .

     Lurking . . .

     Foreboding . . . 

     A pain . . . massive loss of life . . .

     Death . . .

     Kagome shivered.  "S . . . something's definitely n . . . not right."

     Inu-Yasha reached for his demon blade, his body tense, shadowing Kagome as the trio stood in the forest.  The wind shook the trees with a mighty hiss, bellowing angrily onto the world as dead branches scraped against the trunks of their neighbors . . .

     Then the world was thrown into silence . . .

     "Do you think a demon attacked a village or something?" Sango whispered, leaning back around Kagome to reach the hanyou's twitching ears.

     He frowned.  "Huh, I don't know.  _Kagome_, do you sense any jewel shards?"  
     The girl was pale and shaking.  "Um . . ." she began.  "I . . . I think . . . "

     "Yeah?  What?" the hanyou urged.

     "There's one . . . no . . . two . . ." she sputtered.  "T . . . three . . ."

     Then crumpled to the ground with a gasp and a between the two of them.  Inu-Yasha dropped his sword and caught her arms as she fell, leaning into him limply, her shimmering raven hair now dull and lifeless as she became . . .

      "K . . . _Kagome . . ._?" the hanyou gasped, feeling his own hands start to shake.  Her scent seemed to fade from the air.  

     "What _happened_?" Sango panicked.  "She was fine a little while ago!"  
     The sound of thunder echoed across the forest, shaking the very ground on which they stood upon, throwing them into the dirt.  Inu-Yasha covered Kagome with his arm as he reached for his sword that clattered away with the force of the great noise that filled their ears, booming into their skulls . . . blinding them . . .

    But Inu-Yasha blinked through the shimmering and fading world.  A young woman stepped out from the undergrowth strewn from alongside the path on which they strode.  Clad in tattered garments and robes the girl stumbled into the traveled path in front of them, bleeding and gasping around mouthfuls of blood . . . clutching a blood soaked rag in her claw torn hands . . .

     "D . . . _dead . . . all . . . d . . . dem . . ._" the stranger gurgled before falling silent.

     "Oh . . ." Sango gasped, she obviously saw her too.  

     The earth ceased its shaking and the noise stopped as well.  Inu-Yasha gasped and turned over to Kagome, shaking her . . . trying to wake her . . .

     She wouldn't wake . . .

     The strange woman who lay in a pool of drenching blood twitched and lay still, though she was not dead.  

     Sango and Inu-Yasha exchanged glances . . . 

     This did not bode well at all.

     They had to get back to the village! 


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, the first chapter – and the rest of the entire story – sort of came to me at a moments notice.  Inspiration visited upon me and I didn't rate the story as well as I should of.  It might be a little horrorous (I'm sure that's not a word, but oh well) and such.  Rating might go up with chapters.  Forgive me, I'm just so desensitized to violence.

Well, read and review!!!!  Thanks!  I LIIIIIVE to know you LIKE it!!!

The Horrid Cries of the Nothing Woman

Chapter Two

     It was nearly a days walk back to the village, Kilala struggled to carry the injured woman upon her back, blood dripping down her sides from her wounds.  Sango held onto her as she walked beside them, her shirt torn from the wrappings she had placed to stop the blood . . . perhaps then the woman would live then.

     But Inu-Yasha paid no attention to them.  He trotted along ahead about twenty paces with Kagome cradled in his arms, his red kimono fluttering in the wind behind them.  Her skin was pale and cold, just like that strange woman's . . . her lips were nearly blue and her body was limp.  For some reason he could not keep his eyes from her, she felt so little in his arms . . . like a child . . . 

     "_Hang on, Kagome._" He muttered gently, glancing behind him with a slight hint of half hearted worry.  "How's that girl?"

     Sango looked down at her and put a gentle hand on her forehead.  "She's injured badly, I can't say for certain how she's doing."

     Inu-Yasha grumbled something nearly inaudible to himself.

     "Hey, Inu-Yasha?  What do you suppose _did_ this to this woman?" Sango asked in a worried voice, she watched Kagome's legs swinging lifelessly and her dull hair fluttering around Inu-Yasha's firm figure.  

     It was a long time before the hanyou answered her question.  "I don't know.  I don't smell demon . . . and I didn't smell any on that girl either."

     Sango frowned.  "I don't like this."

     "Way ahead of ya.  I don't like it either." He barely turned his head.  "We're almost to the village.  Save your strength."

********************

     _Athema means cursed, a dead life_

_     Lurking in the bowls of the seven hells._

_     A virus upon the world void anything real_

     Whose very life rings in the death bells . . . 

    Miroku raised an eyebrow.  Alone in the forest that had once been over lorded by Inu-Yasha he hurried home, back to the village.  He sensed an evil presence.  Of course, he always seemed to sense an evil presence but this . . . but this his comrades in the Monastery in which he visited felt it as well.  They had closed their big doors to the world and all its visitors for there was evil loose upon the world in which the world had never seen.

     But Miroku was not about to be shut in and away from his friends.

     Away from those who might need his assistance . . . his abyssal wind . . .

     Away from _Sango_ . . .

     He clutched his staff greedily in his tense hand . . .

     Rushing . . .

     _Athema is the blood that stains the blood on the ground_

_     Deadens the soil to life and turns life to dust_

_     Darkens the skies into pitch to blind all that sees_

_     Whose very fiber of being is for destruction and lust_

     Miroku had to hurry . . .

**********************************

     Shippou was the first to greet them, happily bouncing up and down upon their arrival, until his curious eyes fell upon Inu-Yasha's fragile load.  The pup gasped, "_KAGOME_!" 

     "Where's Kaede?" the hanyou barked, barging into the old Priestesses empty hut with his burden, spinning in circles to find her.  "Where in the _hells_ is she?"

     Sango approached from behind, leading Kilala to an empty space on the floor.  She looked at Inu-Yasha demandingly.  "_Well_?  Put her down somewhere."

     "Shut up!  Where is _Kaede_?"

     "I am here, Inu-Yasha." The soft, elderly voice of the Priestess nearly caused him to leap from his skin in shock, but he only turned to her forcefully, thrusting Kagome towards her.  

     "What's _wrong_ with Kagome?"

    "_Patience_, Inu-Yasha.  Lay her down here." She laid some fresh blankets and skins upon the hardwood floor and knelt next to the girl with grave worry etched across her weary wrinkles.  "Oh aye, this is very strange indeed."

     "And this girl, Kaede . . . she's been injured." Sango interrupted, reapplying more bandages upon the deep wounds lacerated across her arms and body.

     "I will care for her in a moment, Sango.  Kagome here has been gravely injured."

      "How?" Inu-Yasha fumed, pacing back and forth clenching his fists and twitching his claws close to the hilt of his sword, ready to tear into any who dare approach his Kagome in harm.  "I was there the _whole_ time!  It wasn't like anything attacked her or nothing because I was _there_!  What the _hell_ did this?  What _happened _to her?"

     "I do not know for certain, Inu-Yasha.  Please, calm yourself." Kaede spoke slowly, glaring at the hanyou with her one good eye and then glanced back to the girl.  "But I have a deep suspicion that the onset of Kagome's illness seems to coincide with that particular girl."

     "What do you mean?" Shippou begged, the meaning of the conversation totally going of his head as he clutched Kagome's icy cold hands in his.  "_Kagome_ will be alright?  Right?"

     The Priestess set a bowl of water next to Sango and handed her a rag to clean the wounds of the girl and dipped another clean rag into it before turning back to Kagome.  Washing her perspiring brow, she frowned.  Never had she looked so old to Inu-Yasha, he couldn't help but feel sorry for her in a way.  But, she had to save Kagome.  She just had to.

     After a few more moments of agonizing silence, Inu-Yasha growled.  "Well?  What's _wrong_ with her?"

     "Inu-Yasha," she began, handing him the cool rag with the indication to continue with what she had been doing.  Stepping back, the Priestess allowed the hanyou to kneel down next to his fallen friend and she frowned sadly.  "I do not know for certain.  But, I can say this.  Whatever it is, I do not like the looks of it."

***************************

     And with an iron fist and steel claws 

     _Will he rake upon the Earth_

_     Athema the cursed nothing spirit_

_     From whom evil shall be birthed_

**Well, what do you think so far?  Please read and review!!!  I'm sort of making this up as I go along though I have a very very very rough outline here in front of me, though it's more focused on the climax of the story.  Thank you for all your input so far!!!  I hope this turns out to be a good story.  Stay tuned for Chapter Three.  Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to all those who read and reviewed the first two chapters of this story – and thanks to my loyal fans!!!  I really appreciate the fact that you are all liking this and sorry for miss-rating it at first.  Well, here I go with the third chapter.

The Horrid Cries of the Nothing Woman

Chapter Three

     The heat of the day had slowly crept into the night.  Cool winds stroked the quiet village in gentle deceptiveness, but Inu-Yasha never let his guard down.  He touched the hilt of his silent sword, feeling the bindings slide across his itching fingers, his ears twitched anxiously as his hair rusted against his back and shoulders.  Resting against the doorway of the hut, he kept his nose to the forest, but his shining orange eyes on young Kagome still and pale laying in the corner by herself.

     Part of him wanted to rush over to her, put a kind hand in hers again.  But, she was sleeping . . . he didn't want to wake her.  It had been a rough afternoon, Kagome had been on the knife's edge of death for most of the day as did the strange young girl they had picked up, pale, dark haired and slender.  It was as if the very same thing inflicted them both, even though Kagome did not suffer the same detrimental injuries.  

     He shuddered.  

     Shippou paced the floor along side the stricken women, his eyes flashed to each of them with great worry for their sakes.  

     Inu-Yasha blinked hard, the pup really loved Kagome and genuinely cared for others.  He looked away, he was going to make a fine adult kitsune, he thought to himself.

     A looming shadow slowly emerged from the center of the village, creeping along the path to the hut with a thick staff in its hand.  Ever so slowly . . .

     The hanyou bristled and leaped to his feet, claws cracking.

     "Oh, Inu-Yasha, ye worry too much.  It is only I." Kaede's tired voice responded to the desperate threats, but she knew very well that they were not intentionally directed at her.

     "_Finally_, ya old hag!  Where in the _hells_ have you been up to wandering around so late?" Inu-Yasha growled, his eyes scanning the edge of the forest and the shadows behind her.  "What have you found out?"

     The old lady approached the huts guard, who stepped to the side in a meager sign of respect to allow her to pass.  "I have not found much out, I am afraid.  Aye, I do not recognize these inflictions any more than ye can.  We must keep vigil for I am near certain that we have not yet seen the last of whatever this may be."

     Inu-Yasha frowned.  "So, what _do _you know then?  What _good _are you _then_?"

     "Oh, _Inu-Yasha_!  Calm thyself a little, berating me such as you are will not help young Kagome." She shuffled over to Kagome with another cloth.  "Here, Inu-Yasha, apply this cloth here while I tend to the other girl."

     The hanyou responded with a somber sigh and did as he was asked, stepping over to Kagome and carefully took up the warmed rag Kaede had already placed upon her forehead.  

     "Her soul is a troubled one, Inu-Yasha.  Traumatized and yet I cannot say how.  This is not the work of any _mere_ demon, I am afraid . . ." Kaede paused, looking back to the woman.  

      Sango slept peacefully leaned against the wall of the hut, she peeked as the Priestess attended to the girl and stirred awake.   "She will be alright, right?"

      "I will make no promises."

     Inu-Yasha ignored the two as he watched Kagome's features so dim and lifeless.  _What happened to you?_  The hanyou questioned her in his thoughts.  _What in the hells happened to you?_

Slowly he felt his hand creep into hers, it was cold and stale but he gripped it with his warmth . . . with the love that he felt for her.  But would anyone notice?  He glanced behind him quickly, but Sango and Kaede's backs were turned towards him. 

     He tightened his grip ever so slightly, hoping that Kagome could feel it.  Praying upon everything that she would return to him safely.  Without thinking much of it, his other hand had found her hair and he ran his fingers through it slowly.  He had felt her hair before, but never like this.  It was always so soft and shining, glimmering with its black fire . . . but now that fire was dull and bland.  Even her scent was faded into obscurity.

      _Please come back to me, Kagome._

     His eyes burned as tears began to form . . . Inu-Yasha quickly hid his face to the others in the hut and put Kagome's slender hand back at her side and stood up.  

     "What is it?" Shippou hopped over.  "Why'd you jump up like that?  What's wrong, Inu-Yasha?"

     "Nothing." He turned away from the kitsune pup and Kagome and stormed out of the hut.  "Let me know if there's any change, okay."

     Not even waiting for a response, he burst into the cool of the encroaching night and found his high branch of solitude in his favorite tree.  

*****************************

      Inu-Yasha stared up into the sky, quietly awaiting the passing of the night.  He was too tired to stay awake and yet too worried to sleep . . . either way he felt his heart heavily beat in his chest and watched as the starts twinkled unhindered in the brilliantly clear night.

     Kagome had been fine at the beginning of the day . . .

     She was joking with Sango before they had eaten for breakfast and yet, after she ate and after they had started on their journey for the day she suddenly fell silent and chillingly different.

     It wasn't normal.  Perhaps it had something to do with the area?  Or the woman?  But it couldn't be the strangers fault because she seemed to be inflicted with the same things as Kagome . . . this psychic trauma, whatever it was.  

     The only thing that had ever harmed Kagome's soul was in dealings with Kikyou . . .

     Kikyou . . .   

     Only a sliver of the great moon hung as a comforting sign, but it was only very slight.  Inu-Yasha shuddered as he focused away from the terrible thoughts of the wandering living dead Priestess.  The moon was only a slight crescent . . . that meant that the new moon was coming.

     He would be vulnerable again in the coming nights.

     And Kagome wouldn't have a chance in the world if that, _whatever it was_, would attack again . . .

     Or anything for that matter.

     Or worse, Kikyou . . .

     Was it Kikyou?  Could it be _her_ that was doing this?

     It couldn't be . . .

     There was a rustle in the forest . . .

     Inu-Yasha could hear it coming . . .

     He leaped to the ground, his claws cracking, fangs bared . . .

     No one would get past him . . .

     No one would hurt _his_ Kagome!

**Okay, what do you all think?  Please read and review!  I love hearing from you – it gives me the inspiration to go on wink (grin)!  Again, thanks to all my loyal readers, it means a lot to me that you guys keep reading and like what you read.  Thank you so much!!!** 


	4. Chapter 4

It's been a while, but I've been a little busier lately than I'm used to.  Okay, here goes the next chapter.

The Horrid Cries of the Nothing Woman

Chapter Four

     Through the forest thick with fear the beast was resigned to the darkness.  The shadows.  Lurking.  Hunting.  Wishing.  Hoping.  Wanting. 

     New flesh.

     New thoughts.

     A new power to fill his veins and give him the strength to live once again.

     To live . . .

     To rule . . .

     He was growing closer to a power . . . the very power that _could_ bring him back to life.  To make his powers undeniable.  Unquestionable.  Unmistakable.

     Most of all, _unstoppable_.

     A power yet untapped.

     A healing source . . . a magic only possessed by few humans . . .

     He _wanted_ it . . .

*****************************

     Inu-Yasha's bright eyes were fixated upon the edge of the forest, his muscles tense as a lofty shadow exploded from the underbrush and nearly fell onto the ground before him, gasping for air.  The hanyou stepped back in shock, "_Miroku_?"

     "You . . . you must . . . get back inside . . ." he wheezed.  "Where . . . where is Kaede?"

      Grabbing the Monk by his arm, Inu-Yasha helped him back to the hut where he fell to his knees in front of a kindling fire, dropping his staff by his side.  Obviously he was very distraught, his calm hands shook violently as sweat poured from him.  Pale and frightened . . . Inu-Yasha could smell his fear and bristled, it wasn't normal for the Monk to feel that way.

     Inu-Yasha felt for the hilt of his sword . . .

     "There is a . . . an evil coming . . ." he gasped, holding his hands to the fire to warm from the cool night.  "My masters only mentioned it . . . they read the signs and knew it was on its way . . . that was why they called me to them when they did."

     Sango sat up from her spot along the wall, Miroku glanced over to her slowly, his eyes examining her . . . at first Sango retreated back as if she didn't care . . . but it was true concern in his eyes, not perversion . . .

     Once satisfied that Sango was okay, he rubbed his hands together over the loving flames.   

     "An evil?" Shippou questioned, bouncing up and down in fright before diving behind Inu-Yasha for protection.  "Oh, where? _Where_?"

     The hanyou crossed his arms in front of his chest, his claws never far away from his sword and his eyes never far adrift from Kagome.  "What _kind_ of evil?"

     Kaede frowned, handing the Monk a small cup of warm tea.  "Is it as I sensed?"

     "I am afraid it is." Miroku answered slowly, taking a long, comforting swig of his drink before putting the empty cup to the floor.  "The Monastery doors were sealed just as I was leaving," he happened to glance over to Kagome, he paled.  "I see the Athema was already here."

     "The Athema?" Inu-Yasha growled.  "What in all the _hells_ is an Athema?"

     Sango shuddered.  "The _A . . . Athema_?  I have only _heard _of such a thing."

     Miroku only nodded sullenly as his response and his worry deepened.  "I see Lady Kagome is recovering . . . and _who_ is _this _young lady in our midst?" he leaped to his feet and eagerly approached the strange woman fitfully asleep in the corner.

     "She was attacked in the woods," Sango began, a hint of jealousy in her voice.  "So we brought her here."

     "_Really_?" he forced his elated smile to fade and turned away.  

     "_HEY_!" Inu-Yasha roared, instantly becoming the center of attention.  He pointed to Kagome.  "What about _her_?  You mentioned this _Athema_-_whatever_ and you _seem _to know a lot about it!  What about _Kagome_?"

     Miroku stood upon his feet and crossed his arms across his chest thoughtfully.  "Truthfully I do not know very much about this Athema, only what the Monks know of it.  It is a creature born of the hells who was said to one day rise and consume the world and all it's life, turning it into an eighth Hell – so to speak.  But first, he must take lives to live himself."

     The hanyou glanced over to Kagome with an angry frown.  "So, you're saying that . . ."

     "Kagome will live, she did not come into contact with it, did she?" 

     "Not . . . I don't know . . ." Inu-Yasha stuttered.  "She was with us the whole time . . . I don't know what this _thing_ looked like . . ."

     "It feeds upon psychic energies and true human magic . . ." Miroku spoke slowly, deliberately glancing down to the pale Miko.  "Just pray that she will _not _come into contact with it."

     The young woman stirred where she lay with an agonizing moan, she blinked her hazel eyes open.

     Sango leaned over to her curiously with a concerned frown, placing a gentle hand on her arm.  "Are you all right?"

    "There . . . de . . . demon . . . _village_ . . ." she muttered nearly incoherent, panic welled in her sleepy gaze as she looked at the strange faces staring back at her.  "_Adahan!_"

     Inu-Yasha blinked hard, glaring at her.  "Adahan?  Who's that?"

     The woman began to tremble as she forced herself upright, ignoring the pain the ripped through her entire body and the blood that stained the floor where she lay and matted her hair against her head.  Her skin was still pale and cold as she shook, eyes flashing all about in terror . . . incoherent . . .

     Shippou bounced up in front of her.  "What's wrong?"

     She threw herself back against the wall with a shriek, sending the kitsune pup into Inu-Yasha's protective arms in surprise.  "Waah, I just asked a question!"  
     "Calm down, lady!  We're not here to hurt you." The hanyou tried not to growl, but his impatience was as clear as day.  "What happened to you?"

     "Adahan . . ." she mumbled.

     "Who's Adahan?  What happened to you?  Why were you in the woods?  What _happened_ to Kagome?"

     "Do not be pushy, Inu-Yasha." Miroku lectured, quickly pushing in front of him lest he terrify the woman to death.  His eyes meet hers, pleading for answers.  "Ma'am, do you _remember_ what happened?  Anything at _all_?"

     It was a long time before the woman's gaze met Miroku's and yet she found no comfort with him.  Clutching her knees against her chest like a child, her being no more than a blossoming adult, tears welled in her frightened eyes.  "Where . . . where is this . . . place?"  
     "We found you in the woods . . ." Sango tried to explain softly.  "You were hurt."

     "Adahan?  Did you find Adahan?" she asked quickly.

     Inu-Yasha bristled with irritation.  "What _happened_?"

     Miroku, on the other hand, placed a tender hand upon hers and gave a gentle smile, hoping that it would ease her stress.  "Do you _remember_ what happened back at the village?" 

     The woman blinked hard and frowned, thinking.

     "Well?" Inu-Yasha grumbled, glaring at her with his fierce eyes.  

     "My friend means no harm in his impulsiveness, my lady." The Monk apologized.  "Do you remember anything?  Anything at all?"

     She shook her head slowly.  "N . . . no . . ." she shuddered.  "I don't remember anything . . . just . . . just death . . ."

***sigh let me know what you all think?  I wish I could write more today, but I'm fresh out of good ideas for the moment.  Okay, not really, I just don't have time.  Please read and review.  Let me know what you think!*** 


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, Please read and review!!  I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS!!  

Thank you to all those who reviewed so far – it really does mean a lot to me!!  I enjoy hearing if you like it!!!!  So, thank you and keep those reviews coming ;) 

The Horrid Cries of the Nothing Woman

Chapter Five

     Darkness swelled within the tiny village.  Men milled about, tragically armed with wooden weapons in shivering hands, struggling to maintain composure in the frightening night.  The cries of distant souls taken by the mysterious Athema haunted their very thoughts as they paced, their eyes filled to the brim with frightened tears and yet the showed nothing of the sort to any, even each other, though they each knew what his brother warrior felt.  

     A sheer wind rustled the leaves and hissed through the forest, the men jumped and readied themselves to the shadows and yet nothing approached . . .

     Nothing emerged . . .

     The tiny huts stood like dark beasts against the sliver of a silver moon, their windows gaping, their roofs pointed into the sky against an inky forest barrier.  A few had a tiny candle lit, but only a meager few as the women and children within them huddled together in fear, shivering against the chill and crying for their lives.

     The Athema was hunting them.

     They could feel it.  The iciness.  The cold hand that tickled their spine, flickered against the back of their neck like a flame from the snowy gales of the northern lands . . .

     The leader of the village tightened his grip on his staff, wishing upon all wishes that he had not been so foolish to trade their swords and many spears for a sizable monitary donation from a wandering rich man . . . he paled . . .

     No amount of currency would spare their lives then . . .

     It grew colder . . .

     Forbidding . . .

     Foreboding . . .

     Something lurked within the underbrush of the forest . . . just beyond in the shadows of the nothingness . . . the men could feel it watching them . . .

     They could feel it approaching like death itself with all the swiftness of a demon from the seven hells . . .

     The men's screams were cut short with a gurgling gasp as they fell in a heap with only the expression of shock frozen across their faces . . .

*****************

     Kagome's eyes snapped open.

     Inu-Yasha was the first to leap to his feet and rushed to her side, nearly losing his balance and toppling over on top of her.  "Kagome!" he grabbed up her hand in relief.  "Kagome, thank goodness you're alright!"

     "Kagome!" Shippou cried out, landing beside her with a terrific bounce, grabbing her around the middle.  "Oh, Kagome!  I was so worried about you!"

     The young girl smiled weakly, still pale and cold.  "Are you . . . guys o . . . okay?" 

     "Of _course_ we're okay!" the kitsune pup grinned from ear to ear.  ""We're just so glad _you're _okay!  Right, Inu-Yasha?"

     The hanyou turned to the others and then only nodded roughly.  "Yeah, we're glad you're fine.  Just don't go fainting on us again, okay." 

     But inside Inu-Yasha leaped for joy, she was not totally recovered but at least she was going to live.

     Kaede approached her and placed a tender hand on her forehead.  "Ye seem to be all better now, Kagome.  What happened to ye?  Do ye remember?"

     She struggled to sit up.  "Um . . . I . . . I don't really . . . know . . ."

     "No!  You need to lay down!" Inu-Yasha scolded, putting his hands on her shoulders and pushing her back down onto the clothes on which she lay.  She looked up at him with concern, the others in the hut glared at him as well and he quickly pulled his hands away and snarled.  "I don't want you _dying_ on me or _anything_ like that!  That's _all_!"

     Kagome frowned.  "What happened to that girl?"

     "How did you . . ." Sango began with a stutter.  "Y . . . you had already passed out!"

     "I . . . I don't really know." She admitted.  "I just remember that strange girl . . . losing something that was a big part of them . . . like their soul or something . . ."

     All eyes fell across the strange woman who shuddered in the far corner.  "Adahan . . ."

     "Adahan . . ." Kagome repeated slowly, thoughtfully.  "Adahan . . ."

      Inu-Yasha cocked his head.  "You act as if you _know _what she's _babbling_ about!"

     "Adahan . . ." the woman continued, ignoring the others.  "Adahan . . ."

     "Adahan." Kagome responded, staring directly to the ceiling . . . through the ceiling with a glazed expression.  "Adahan says that he misses you very much, Sheya . . . _I miss you mommy_ . . ."

*******************

     The Athema was pleased with itself.  The souls of those killed within the tiny village strengthened him . . . gave him substance . . . gave him power . . .

     He grew . . .

     Swelled . . .

     Existed . . .

     The world would be _his_ soon.  His and his alone.  The powers of the earth would flow within him . . . he would control it all . . .

     Everything . . .

     Anything would _bow _to him!  Everything would _worship_ him . . .

     As soon as he filled his being with the magic that was just beyond his reach . . . that drifted just beyond his sight . . .

     The magic dripping of young Miko . . .

     And the Shards of the Shikon Jewel would make a nice appetizer, if he wished to waste his time in retrieving them . . .

     The Miko would make a better meal . . .

     The Athema grew in excitement.

     Anticipation . . .

     He was hungry . . . 


	6. Chapter 6

The Horrid Cries of the Nothing Woman

Chapter Six

     It was morning in Kaede's village, yet no one in the traumatized group seemed to notice for they finally slept soundly.  Inu-Yasha leaned against the wall with his sword resting in the crutch of his arm, his eyes half open to the world as he watched Kagome resting peacefully at his feet.  Still pale.  Still sick looking.  He fought sleep to watch her, to make sure this 'Athema-whatever' didn't come back to get her.  

     What did it want with her?

     Why did she get sick?

     At least he knew one thing for certain – it wasn't Kikyou's doing.

     It didn't seem like it. 

     Miroku had been the one that mentioned the thing Athema, the hanyou sensed the fear he had for it.  The tingle of uncertainty in his voice when it was mentioned, his concern for the girls, and it wasn't his usual perversion . . .  Inu-Yasha began to ponder it, glaring at the sleeping monk sitting in the corner next to Sango . . . something that so frightened the monks at his monastery that they shut the doors to the world?  Inu-Yasha hugged the silent sword tighter against him, whatever it was he would make sure it would never harm Kagome or another soul ever again . . .

     Never . . .

     But the approaching night . . .

     And then there was that strange woman . . .  

     There was a shout from within the quiet village, a frantic male voice calling out warnings and incoherent jabber, running towards Kaede's hut . . . blood dripping from his body . . .

     Old Priestess Kaede climbed to her feet with worry to greet the man that fell upon the stoop in a fit of tears.  "What is it?  What is your troubles?"

     "D . . . _dead_!  The entire village!  My families village!  D . . . _dead_!" he wailed, gripping his face within his hands, he held a bloodied mess of cloth.  "My son!  And his wife!  _Dead_!"

     Kaede frowned and glanced to Inu-Yasha who had leaped right at her side even before the man had arrived.  "This does not bode well.  That village was near a mile from here."

     The hanyou tensed.  "You mean . . . it's getting closer?"

     The man cried on his knees.  "What do I do, Lady Kaede?  What must I do?"  
     "Is there anything left of those slain,  Suhim?" 

     "N . . . no, Lady Kaede." He whimpered.  "Just mangled bodies . . ."

      Inu-Yasha could smell the blood on the man and took a protective step back into the shadows of the hut where Miroku and Sango watched them in silent worry.  Though the two said nothing, the hanyou knew what they were thinking.  

     "Take a couple of men from the village then and go bury thy dead." The Priestess ordered softly.  "Do this now before it gets any darker.  Make certain that ye are armed and ready for anything that might attack."

     The man shivered.  "Are you sure . . ."

     "I will go with them," Miroku announced boldly, gripping his staff tightly in his hands.  He was uncertain of himself, Inu-Yasha could tell, but he was definitely not confused about going in the first place.  "I will help bury the dead."

     Kaede sighed.  "Very well." She glanced to Inu-Yasha.  "I do not suppose that you . . ."

     The hanyou growled, crossing his arms in front of his chest and turning away from the bloody man.  "Hell no, I'm stayin here!  You need me here, ya old hag!"

     "I will not argue with thee, Inu-Yasha." She resigned without any further words before turning back to Miroku.  "Make thee sure that ye have returned here by sunset.  Or may I remind you of what lurks in yonder woods."

     Miroku bowed with his hand vertical in front of his face in a prayer.  "We will return when the deed is done, Lady Kaede.  I would stay other than it is my duty to see the dead off peacefully to the Spirit World."

     The Priestess nodded and watched them go into the village.  Inu-Yasha grumbled something inaudible to her from behind and went back to sit back down next to Kagome, his arms stubbornly crossed in front of his chest.

     "Hey, Inu-Yasha?" Shippou hopped over next to the hanyou, whispering.  "Isn't tonight the _new_ moon?" 

     Inu-Yasha did not answer . . .

*************************

     Miroku and the others arrived at the village, aghast at the blood that had been spilled upon the ground . . . the bodies that lay torn and decimated . . . even some of the war hardened men began to tear . . .

     It was all too frightening . . . 

     The evil presence of the Athema was all too powerful . . . hunting . . . lurking . . . laughing at them from its hiding place . . .

     The nothing spirit grinned at them from within the shadows of his hells . . .

     From the lowest, darkest places within the earth and the spirit world.  

     The sun began to lower in the horizon by the time half of whatever was left and recognizable as human remains were buried and properly marked and Miroku began to grow wary.

     He felt the Athema watching them . . .

     The cold chill against his back . . .

     The tickling of fear brushing up against his body . . .

      He clenched his staff tighter, trying to ignore the fear . . . the charms began to chime in an encroaching wind . . .

     A moonless night was upon them, he realized . . .

     His eyes snapped open . . .

     The beast was heading towards their village!!!


	7. Chapter 7

The Horrid Cries of the Nothing Woman

Chapter Seven

     Sheya sat quietly upon the stoop of the strange hut, the wounds across her body were bandaged and throbbed anxiously . . . but she didn't care.  Her dark brown hair was now clean and free of blood as she watched the sky blush with the coming sunset, the wind rustled through the locks as they fluttered against her back.  Finally she was in a clean kimono, simple clothing that flattered her slender figure . . . but she didn't care.  She watched a flock of birds tear through the coming night . . .

     But she didn't care . . .

     In trembling hands she still clutched the bloodied, torn rags she had been found with.  She refused to let them go.  Refused to let anyone take them from her, even near death she would not release her grip.

     She would not release all she had left of Adahan . . .

     Her child . . .

     Tears pooled in her sad eyes as she thought of him.  His smile.  His warmth.  His innocence before that monster . . . that _thing_ had slain him . . .

     "How old was he?" an abrupt voice questioned.

     Sheya did not look up, she didn't care who spoke to her, even though she already knew which stranger it was.  "Three."

     Inu-Yasha crossed his arms in front of his chest and quietly peered out in the same direction.  "That _thing_ killed him then?"

     She nodded.

     "You seem kind of young to have a kid, don't you think?" 

     She frowned.  "He was all I had."

     The hanyou looked down at her upon hearing the overwhelming despair in her voice.  Never had he known the love of an offspring that was his own, but he could understand . . . or at least try to.  The blood from the cloth was very strong . . . he had been a healthy child.  He made no move.  "It'll be alright, you know"

     She didn't answer, only sobbed in her hands.

     Panic began to grow in Inu-Yasha's heart as he realized that what he had said upset her . . . but he was never very good at heart to hearts.  He truthfully didn't know what it felt like to have a son . . . and then lose him . . .  

     His first instincts were to turn his back and leave Sheya there crying by herself, lonely and forgotten . . . but he couldn't bring himself to doing it.  Tenderly he placed a hand on her shoulder and frowned.  "Whatever that _Athema_ thing is, Sheya . . . we'll stop it."

     For a moment, the woman stopped crying.  "It's unstoppable . . . I couldn't stop it myself . . . the men from my village couldn't stop it . . . no one can stop it . . ."

     The night grew darker as the conversation ceased for a saddened pause.  Inu-Yasha began to grow apprehensive, his _change_ was coming . . . he could feel it in his bones . . .

     He had to leave . . .

     He had to hide from the village until he was absolutely needed . . .

     But . . . _Kagome _. . .

     Kagome would need him.  She rested then, but she would need him when she awakened from her healing sleep . . .

     He would be there for her, he promised . . . if she called for him . . .

     Inu-Yasha wordlessly turned away from the west towards his favorite tree to spend the night as human . . .

     But something tugged at his kimono . . .

     Inu-Yasha looked down to find Sheya pale and frightened, gripping him as she stared into the forest . . .

     "What is it?" he asked her.

      Kagome sat up in her corner of the hut.  She was cold . . . frozen and chilled to the bone . . . she felt something approach . . .

     Something coming . . .

     The same thing she felt before . . .

     The night was upon them . . . she felt eyes upon her . . .

     Sensing her . . .

     Feeling her . . .

     Sango rushed to the young Miko's side with great worry.  "Are you okay, Kagome?"

     She didn't answer right away.  "Sheya . . ." she whimpered.  "Where is she?"

     "Outside with Inu-Yasha.  Are you okay?"

     "The Athema . . ." Kagome trembled.  "It's here . . ." 

*** Okay, so what do you all think?  Be honest.  Let me know.  REVIEWS GOOD!***


	8. Chapter 8

*** Here is chapter eight of this story.  I really honestly do appreciate your reviews!!  And to all my loyal fans – thank you thank you thank you!!!  I love hearing from you guys and it means a lot to me that you care enough and like this story enough to review it!!!  So, keep it up!  I hope you guys like this chapter!  Please let me know!*** 

The Horrid Cries of the Nothing Woman

Chapter Eight

     The Athema surrounded them . . . Inu-Yasha could feel it brewing.  It's hatred.  It's hunger . . .

     The hanyou tensed, reaching for the Tetsusiaga, drawing it out with an explosion of light and demonic power.  And yet he only faced the darkness, Sheya crept behind him, holding a trembling hand over her face to shield herself from the heat of the blade . . . from the monster that lurked in a mist upon the edge of the forest in the encroaching darkness . . .

     _The darkness_ . . . Inu-Yasha's thoughts howled in his head.

     _NO!  Not the moonless night!_

     The sword began to grow heavy in his hands, the hanyou felt his energy ebb away from him as the sun began to fade . . . but he tried to hold onto it.

     Tried . . .

     A rolling laughter echoed about them, consumed the air like the hissing wind itself through the canopy leaves and into the night . . .

     Inu-Yasha fell to his knees, the sword shimmered and faded into its antique form just before their frightened eyes, his hair slicked black in a wave of sickening light.  "Damn it!" he growled.  "Damn it all!"

     The Athema collected just upon the border of the darkness, visible in a cloud . . .

     A horrid silvery cloud highlighted in the moonless night . . .

     Full of confidence, facing a human Inu-Yasha who would prove no threat to it . . .

      "PATHETIC." A nothing voice drooled.  "FOOL."

     The woman shuddered in fear, her frantic eyes passed from the familiar terror and a transformed hanyou, she gripped the sleeve of his kimono as she jumped to her feet.  "A . . . are you okay, demon?"

     Inu-Yasha refused to answer, he narrowed his eyes and watched the Athema approach, ever so slowly, so rhythmically . . . so terribly . . .

     There had to be something he could do . . . but there wasn't any . . .

     He was afraid . . . no . . . he couldn't be afraid . . .

     The muscles in his body refused to move . . . Sheya tugged at his sleeve.  "HEY!  Come on!  Don't look into it!  That's what it wants!"

     But he couldn't help it.  One the one hand, it was so incredibly beautiful . . . but on the other, he had to think of a way to stop it . . .

     "No, demon!  Move!  Don't look into it!" Sheya continued to shout, nearly pulling Inu-Yasha from his feet to gain his attention.

     He shook his head, stunned, his black hair shimmering, his plain eyes blinking back to his senses . . . 

     _Damn it_ . . .

     The mist rushed like a living beast. . . boiling in like storm clouds against the shore of the sea, knocking both Inu-Yasha and Sheya to the ground as it forced its way through the opening of the hut.  Inu-Yasha tried to grab for it as it passed, but his hand only slipped through air . . .

     "KAGOME!" he shouted in pain, fearing for her, struggling to his feet.  

     But Sango was in there too! 

     She could provide _some _protection.

     Something hard hit the wood floor of the hut . . . the foundation shook . . .

     Inu-Yasha heard the boomerang clatter harmlessly against a wall broadside . . .

     Something squeaked in pain . . .

     His body trembling from weakness . . . his heart fluttering in fear . . . "KAGOME!!!"

     There was a loud bang from within the hut as the devolved hanyou reached the door, only to have Shippou land square into his chest, knocking him back to the ground in a heap.  Blood seeped from a fresh wound upon the unconscious little demons head . . . only fueling the anger with Inu-Yasha . . .

     A shrill shriek of fear came from within Kaede's hut . . .

     Splintered wood scattered about the ground around them, Inu-Yasha shielded the pup and woman with his kimono sleeve as he grabbed a good sized piece in his hands and sprinted towards the door.  With a resounding roar of anger he burst into the hut wielding his weapon . . .

     But he stopped . . . his heart skipped a terrified beat . . .

     He choked . . .

     Kagome was suspended in the air, wrapped in the transparent cloud of evil . . .

     Helpless . . .

     Unconscious . . .  

     Pale and dead looking . . .

     Inu-Yasha paused for a split moment . . . hesitated as he tried to grasp what was happening . . .

     Kagome was being kidnapped!

     He swung the arm length board of shattered wood in hopes of the monster releasing its prey, but it only wisped through the air in contact with the mist . . . right through it . . . Inu-Yasha lost his balance upon it striking the floor with a horrible, hollow sound and tumbled to the ground . . .

     The mist brightened like a sun . . . imploding in brilliance . . .

     Inu-Yasha shielded his eyes from the blast . . . 

     The same wintry laugh resounded through the hut . . .

     Content . . .

     Happy . . .

     Then it was dark . . .

      Kagome was gone . . .

     And so was the Athema . . .

     Inu-Yasha pushed himself onto trembling feet and stumbled outside in a daze, leaning up against the doorframe . . . staring into the night . . . muttering the name of his love . . .

     Miroku rushed to the hut out of breath, his staff swinging wildly as he ran.  "Inu-Yasha!" he shouted upon seeing him . . . and his human form.  "NO!  Where's Kagome?"

      Falling to the ground, Inu-Yasha forced himself to keep from crying.  He was so weak in his human form . . . so weak . . . so fragile . . .

     And he couldn't do anything to help Kagome . . .

     "Sango?" Miroku questioned in worry, dropping his staff and rushing inside to the heap that rested in the corner . . .

     Bleeding . . .

     Half dead . . .

     The Monk held her head tenderly in his hands.  "Sango?"

     But she did not respond . . .

     Inu-Yasha fell onto the ground in exhaustion . . . tears finally finding their way to his heart . . .

     "_Kagome_ . . ." he muttered desperately to himself.  "_Kagome . . . I'm sorry . . ._"


	9. Chapter 9

The Horrid Cries of the Nothing Woman

Chapter Nine

     The sky was bold.  Brilliant with the night.  

     Athema crept through its seductive darkness with its prey . . .

     With its prisoner . . .

      With the _power_ . . .

     Soon it would revive . . .

     Soon it would rise to the throne of a god, the Seventh Hell would be no more the last, but the Eighth would come forth to the world . . .

     _Be_ the world . . .

     It quivered with excitement . . . this strength that surged within the woman . . .

     Within the Miko in its grasp . . . 

     Unconscious and her head bobbing to the side, it watched her intently as it made its way into the pitch of a cave, the mouth gaping like an ancient beast who's blood ran deep within the Athema's realm.  

     It would be here that it would prepare its meal.

     Its final meal of mortal soul before it would rise above it all . . .

     Before itself became more than just a wandering lord of darkness . . .

     But something watched it . . . 

     It could feel eyes piercing through that concealing emptiness. . .

     Through the night . . . into the creature . . .

     A soul that echoed with howls . . .

     Thoughts of attacking it crept into the Athema's mind . . . but it's not that kind of power it was seeking then . . .

     It was revival . . .

     It was life . . .

     Power would come later . . .

     Once it sucked the soul of the frail Miko . . . it would go after true power . . .

     And _nothing _could stop it! 

******************

     "W . . . What happened to Kagome?" Inu-Yasha gasped as he awoke from sleep . . .  

     Still human . . .

     Still weak . . .

     It was the same horrible night he awoke to, he shuddered.

     Miroku looked upon him pitifully with a glaze of despair Inu-Yasha had never seen.  "Lady Kagome is gone." He said slowly, sadly.  "Sango is hurt, badly.  I am not sure she will survive this night."

     Inu-Yasha forced his pain ridden body to sit up next to the Monk.  "She's been through hell before, I'm sure she'll make it."

      He was confident.  Sure of it.  Though Kagome was deep in his mind, consuming, the only thing he thought of . . . the only thing he felt hot tears in his human eyes over . . . 

     But he felt sorry for Sango.  But he was sure . . . _sure_ . . . that she would survive.  

     Kaede brought another warm cloth and a bowl to sit next to the downed demon exterminator.  Her face was wrinkled and frightened, Inu-Yasha didn't have to be a demon to sense her pain . . . her worry . . . 

     He looked away with his arms across his chest as the Priestess applied herbs to the fallen warriors body.  "So, _old woman_, do you know where that _thing_ has taken Kagome?"

     "No, I am afraid I do not know of it." She paused, frowning . . . feeling her age get to her.  "But if we do not act upon it soon . . . she will die."

     Inu-Yasha pushed himself to his feet.  "Then I'm going after her now."

     Miroku stood up, grabbing his sleeve.  "No, not as a human.  You would not survive against the Athema!"

     "No, probably not!" he savagely glared into the Monks eyes.  "But neither will Kagome if someone doesn't go after her!"

     Miroku could not argue with those words and stepped back.  "Then you must do what you must do."

     "Before ye go wandering off to your death, perhaps you might ask that strange young woman what ye may be up against." Kaede picked up the bowl to get fresh herbs, turning away from the headstrong Inu-Yasha.  "She has had experience in this . . . ye have not."

     "Speaking of which, where is she?" the Monk interrupted.

     Silence befell the hut as they realized Sheya was gone . . . 

     "She probably ran and hid when she felt that thing coming!" Inu-Yasha snarled, turning the rush out the door.  "She's gonna _pay_ if she deserted us!"

     Miroku put a kind yet firm hand on his friend's angry shoulder, his face stern and fatherly.  "It might not be a good idea charging after her as if you still had your claws and fangs . . ."

     Inu-Yasha pushed him away.  "I'll be half _demon _again soon anyway . . . who cares what happens to that girl!  I'm more worried about _Kagome_!" he scowled, turning his eyes away from those of the Monks . . . "She's probably hiding somewhere anyway, she's probably fine!"

     "Do not be so sure of yourself, Inu-Yasha," Kaede frowned, pulling some more bandages for Sango and finishing with her wounds.  "Her soul had been one that was traumatized . . . so traumatized that even _Kagome_ felt it . . ."

     Miroku raised an eyebrow.  "So, you felt it too?"

     "Felt _what_?" Inu-Yasha shouted in frustration.  "_What_?  Felt _what_?"

     "She had lost her child, correct?" Kaede began to explain sorrowfully, tying the last wrap to Sango's deadly lacerations.  

     "Then she may be in more trouble than we realize." The Monk's eyes widened.  "We might lose her."

     "Lose her?  _Feh_, whatever.  She's just a strange _girl_ anyway!" 

     "_Inu-Yasha_!  Those be harsh words from your mouth.  That young lady's soul is falling into despair . . . into demon territory."

     "You mean . . . into a . . . _nothing_ woman?" Inu-Yasha finished, he grimaced as he remembered the last encounter with the strange demons . . .

     "Is there any way to stop it?" Miroku questioned intently, tapping his staff on the wood floor to gain immediate attention.

     "Damn it!  If I wasn't a weak _human_ I could sniff that girl out!" Inu-Yasha roared in anger, rushing to the door frantically and then turning back as if he could not remember where he was going.  "What happens when she _turns_?"

     "Her soul will die . . . thus it turns into a demon and . . . well . . ." Kaede sighed.  "It might be already to late . . ."

     "NO!  She is the _only_ one that can help us get Kagome back!  I _gotta_ know where she went!" Inu-Yasha rushed through the door of the hut, his heart pounding in his chest as he raced blindly into the darkness . . .

     If he didn't find Sheya then he would most likely never be able to defeat the spirit Athema . . .

     The Nothing Creature . . .

     Without Sheya's help – all would be lost . . . 

*** Please review!!!  Reviews gooood!  I love hearin from ya'll! Hope you're enjoying this!***


	10. Chapter 10

The Horrid Cries of the Nothing Woman

Chapter Ten

     Inu-Yasha ran as he had never ran before, Miroku was close at his heels.  He smelled for the woman as he ran but he quickly remembered that he was only human this night, he cursed the fates . . . at that moment Sheya was no doubt already fading into the demonic realm . . . soon she would no longer be human but a nothing woman . . . 

     Once her soul was changed . . .

     He felt like such a fool.  Why hadn't he recognized it before?  The signs of her depression!  The signs of her slipping into the realm of her own darkness!  Kagome had been on his mind, he admitted to himself.  Her injuries.  Her pain.  The emotions of Sheya had been so powerful, so _strong_, that Kagome fell ill because of them . . .

     He should have recognized _that_ too . . .

     And now the kind hearted soul of Sheya was alone in the dark woods as the night thickened . . . spiraling into death . . .

      He remembered the nothing woman . . . what they become . . . 

     The pain they felt . . .

     The loneliness that consumes them . . .

     The isolation that would drive her to consume others to fill the void . . .

     The terrible, ghastly void . . .  

      Sheya had not run into the village as he had thought . . . she had gone into the woods where the Athema had taken Kagome, a guard had seen her pass . . .

     She had been chasing a child into the darkness . . .

     A child?  A child that was no doubt an apparition from the hells, he had said.

     From the hells . . .

     Hopefully they were close to one another.  Though Inu-Yasha still didn't understand what kind of help Sheya would be to them.  So distraught over losing her son, how could she think of anything else?  Maybe Miroku and Kaede were wrong about their need of her?

     Maybe they only said that so that he would go after her?  Miroku couldn't find the girl on his own, and neither could that old woman.  It was _he_ who had to go . . . it was close to daylight so it was not long until he became his hanyou form once again . . .

     It was _he_ who understood demons better than they . . .

     It was _he _who had previously dealt with what she was in danger to become . . .

     But then again . . . Sheya _had _survived the Athema . . .

     And Inu-Yasha knew that if she had _turned_ and he had not at least _attempted _to help, it would have been a guilt that would have ate at his conscious for a long time . . .

     Miroku stopped suddenly, raising his staff to stop Inu-Yasha . . . "Shhh, do you hear that?"

     "Adahan . . ." 

     The voice echoed in the night . . . Inu-Yasha quickly recognized it as the woman . . .

     "Aaaadaaaahaaaaaaan . . ." her voice seemed so far away . . . so desperate . . . "Adaaaaahaaan . . . _don't leave me_ . . ."

     She was crying out into the night . . . Miroku and Inu-Yasha exchanged frightened glances as they took off in the direction the voice came from . . . the East . . . 

     "Do you suppose we'll get there in time?" the Monk questioned near out of breath, not slowing and not complaining.  

      Inu-Yasha didn't know, but for her sake and theirs, he hoped they did.

     But if only he weren't human!  

     If only he had his sense of smell!  

     His hearing!  

     His speed!  

     His power . . .

     Something fluttered through the canopy of the trees directly above them.

     Inu-Yasha stopped dead in his tracks, glaring up into the darkness.  If only he could smell . . . he felt so vulnerable . . . so useless . . 

     Miroku noticed as well, holding his staff defensively in front of him.  "What was that?" 

     "I don't know . . ." 

     The leaves above them rustled again as . . . whatever it was . . . watched them, curiously . . . silent . . . like a predator . . .

     "Could it be the Athema?" the Monk muttered angrily to himself, his grip grew tighter . . .

     Inu-Yasha clenching his fists, grabbing at the hilt of his dull sword . . . ready for anything . . .

     The branches above them creaked in the dead silence . . . the distant cry of Sheya interrupted the tense moment for a flicker of a second . . . her voice faded . . . Inu-Yasha was torn . . . What was he to do?  Go after the woman . . . or face whatever it was that hunted them?  

     Threatened them . . .

     His heart climbed into his throat . . .

     The creature moved again . . . ever so slowly . . . light reflected from shining eyes somewhere from above . . .

     Sheya's voice crept through the night again . . . the stranger froze . . . the branch no longer creaked for weight no longer shifted . . .

      It couldn't be the Athema, Inu-Yasha realized quickly to himself . . . the Athema was not a solid being . . .

     Not a solid demon . . .

     Inu-Yasha strained his weak human ears to listen for it again . . .

     It was only the sound of the wind that hissed through the leaves and the fading cry of the woman that was heard . . .

*** Thank you for all the reviews – they were very helpful.  Please leave more.  More.  MORE!!  Bwhahahhahaaha!  Okay – I'm strange, my bad.  Hope you liked this chapter, more is on the way – of course.  I would neeeeever leave y'all hangin for long!  cough as long as you review . . . bwhahaha!*** 


	11. Chapter 11

The Horrid Cries of the Nothing Woman

Chapter 11

     Tension ran hard and strong in the din of silence.  

     A strange light suddenly began to tingle the night.  At first, Inu-Yasha was relieved for he thought it was the sun peeking over the horizon to bless him with his strength . . . but it was not.  

     "It's the light of the hells." Miroku remarked coldly, bounding forth in the direction they had been running.  "Come on, Inu-Yasha!  We must hurry!  Hopefully we're not too late!"

     Inu-Yasha hesitated for a flicker of a moment, staring up in the darkness of the tree, but there were no more eyes staring back at him through the empty darkness.

     Perhaps it was his mind playing tricks, he thought bitterly to himself.

     The light grew stronger . . . 

     Consuming . . .

     Radiating through the trees, setting them ablaze with its fire that did not burn.  The haloed flames of hell danced about the two men as they grew closer . . .

     "She's there!" Miroku announced, pointing his staff through a cluster of trees, towards the center of the light . . . "We have to hurry!"

     "What exactly are we going to do?  She's already turning!"

     "Try, Inu-Yasha . . . that's all we can do!" 

     The light was everywhere, greeting them into the midst with relish as if it had a life of its own . . . like the very sun had fallen to the earth . . . and there, in the center of the blistering wake was Sheya, on her knees in the dirt, reaching out into open space . . .

     And there, amidst it all was a young boy . . . watching her with sky blue eyes, reaching for her with a tiny hand . . .

     Inu-Yasha felt for the hilt of his sword out of habit, rushing forward with Miroku.

     "No!  Lady Sheya!  Do not reach for him!" Miroku shouted.  "He is not your son!"

     The boy glared at them, his blue eyes were no longer filled with innocence as the Monks words echoed about them becoming lost in an unseen darkness.  But the woman had not noticed at all, with tears flowing from her eyes she stared lovingly above her . . .

     At her son . . .

     "_Adahan _. . . don't leave me . . . please . . ." she sobbed pitifully, stretching her hand out further . . . but he always seemed a breath out of reach . . . 

     The earth began to tremble ever so slightly the closer she got to him . . .

     "No, Lady Sheya!  Please!  He is not your son!  He is a demon!  Please, don't touch him!  If you touch him he'll _turn_ your soul!"

     "She can't hear you!" Inu-Yasha growled, rushing past him into the burning light, drawing the dull sword as he ran.  "Sheya!" he shouted, but a great wind knocked him from his feet.

     "You're right, _human_.  She _can't _hear you . . ." the boy said with a sickening grin upon his face.  "She can only _see_ me.  Her _son_."

     "What _are_ you?" he pushed himself back to his feet taking a staggering step back from the blow.  "Why can't you leave her be?"

     "Why shouldn't I?  She is in need of her son . . . well, here I am."

     "You're not her son!  No son would turn their own mother into a _nothing woman_!  Only a demon would be that _cruel_ to change a human soul into _that_!" Inu-Yasha shouted angrily, leaping forward as fast as he could, managing to grab at the woman's tattered garments.  "You're condemning her soul into torture . . . I _wont allow_ it!"

     "Insolent fool!" the demon blazed . . .

     Sheya shuddered as Inu-Yasha touched her, glaring at him blankly . . . deliriously . . . "Wha . . . where's Adahan?  Who are . . ."

     The child that had once been the image of innocence quickly melted away to reveal its sickening reality . . . it's true form . . . sending a waves of fiery winds upon them . . . 

     Inu-Yasha jumped to his feet, pulling the woman behind him, shielding her with his kimono and yet the fires merely pushed them a few paces back.  "Heh, so that's your _true_ form, huh?  You're the one who takes the souls of heartbroken women to their second deaths?"

     "I am." 

     "Do you take _pleasure _in that?  Watching them suffer, that is?" 

     "It makes my blood _hot_ and _tingle_ with bliss, if you must know." Many horns exploded from his lengthened reptilian head, his four great yellow and red eyes blinked lustfully as it floated before them.  Slick green skin covered him from head to each of his four armed appendages and snake-like body . . . it slithered and undulated like a streamer as it remained . . . fixated upon his prey . . . salivating over the turning soul of the woman before him . . . so close . . .  "It is my duty to call forth the Nothing Woman . . . they are my minion . . . I savor their lingering deaths . . ."

     "A . . . _Adahan_ . . ." Sheya's voice trembled behind Inu-Yasha, she stepped out from his protection.  "Adahan!"

     "What?  What are you _crazy_, lady?  That's not . . ."

     The demon laughed, his voice echoed . . . "You may see me for what I am . . ."

     Sheya stumbled forward to him, reaching out her shaking hand before Inu-Yasha could stop her . . .

     "But she still sees me as what she wants me to be . . . her _son_ . . ."

     "Sheya!  _NO_!" Inu-Yasha howled as their fingers were a hairs breath from touching one another's . . . "**_NO_**!"

**** I apologize with it taking so long to get the next chapter up.  Things have been real hectic around here so I haven't had much time to write.  So – yay – I hope you like this chapter!!!  PLEASE review!  Goodness, I hope Sheya doesn't actually touch that weird demon . . . if she turns, then how will they defeat the Athema?  A human soul turning into a tragic demon soul like a nothing woman doesn't exactly sound very fun to me.   Well, I hope you enjoyed!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!! ^_^ *** 


	12. Chapter 12

The Horrid Cries of the Nothing Woman

Chapter 12

     A harsh wind forced its way through the trees, pushing down upon Inu-Yasha and Miroku as they struggled against it.  The forest swayed angrily as the demon hovered, his ugly, wart-infested hand growing frighteningly closer . . .

     "SHEYA!" Miroku called out, driving his staff into the ground.  He clenched the prayer beads in his hand . . . "Curse it, if Sheya were not there . . ."  

     But Inu-Yasha did not pay any attention, he resisted the winds and pushed forward . . . but they grew stronger against him . . . pressing him back down to the ground . . . he had to reach her again . . . if he could touch her again . . . just as he had done before . . . then perhaps he could snap her out of it!  Perhaps he could save her!

     "Sheya!" Inu-Yasha shouted above the din, driving his fingers into the dirt, wishing upon everything that they were his claws . . . "Sheya!  Please!  Listen to us!"

     "She can't _hear_ you!" the demon laughed.  "Sheeee's miiiiine . . ."

     "Sheyaaaa!" 

     Suddenly, against the storm of wind and light, the monster disappeared . . . vanquished as streaks of bright blades sliced through his body like a fog . . . the agonizing shriek that echoed into the night was cut short in a single blow . . .

     The winds ceased abruptly . . . the forest grew silent and dark once more . . .

     Miroku rushed to the aid of the stricken woman who had since fallen unconscious to the ground . . .

     Inu-Yasha gasped in shock at the figure that stood in the demons place.  Long silvery hair sheened behind her, her tail peeked from below her cowl . . . "_Ayame_ . . ."

     She turned to him with a faint smile across her face, her eyes harsh as she examined him.  "Inu-Yasha?  Is that _you_?  You're so . . ."

      "Yeah . . . Ayame . . . what are you doing here?" he asked slowly, standing up before her, his black hair falling in contrast with the rest of his human body.  "You're still . . ."

     "Half demon?" she frowned.  "I guess this just isn't your night, huh, brother."

     "_Brother_?" the Monk questioned as he readied Sheya's torn bandages and open wounds, he glanced behind him to the stranger with a puzzled gaze.  "You mean, you two are related?"

     "Surprised?  Can't you see the resemblance?" Inu-Yasha barked impatiently, quickly realizing what he had just said.  "_Nevermind_ tonight!"

     Ayame perked her ears into the night, her orange eyes befalling the fallen woman.  "I knew I sensed evil in that demon . . . there's a lot of evil in the forest this night.  Will she be okay?"

     Miroku nodded.  "She'll be okay . . . once she awakens . . ."

     "Inu-Yasha, I saw . . ." the hanyou-child began . . .

     Sheya stirred and blinked into the night . . . "Adahan . . ."

     The Monk frowned.  "No.  I am Miroku, from the village.  You're safe now."

     "But . . . Adahan . . ." she began to cry.  "Adahan . . ."

     Inu-Yasha turned his back to them with a worried frown, pretending to ignore her.  "Well, at least she's safe.  Now she can help us save Kagome and . . ."

     "That's why I came looking for you, Inu-Yasha." Ayame's voice was tight as she spoke, her gaze continued to drift over to the darkness of the woods as she spoke in a near whisper.  "I know where she was taken."

     "You _WHAT?_" Inu-Yasha shouted.  "YOU _WHAT_?  _WHERE_?  _WHERE_ IS SHE?"  
     "Some _thing_ had her . . . took her to the northern part of the forest in my realm." She explained, twitching her claws anxiously.  "She's being held prisoner there . . . at least she was when I last saw them . . . then I came looking for you."

     "Why?  Why didn't you try to save her, Ayame?  Why didn't you _do_ anything?" he began to scold, his words harsh and dripping with rage.  "You could have . . ."

     "Inu-Yasha, control yourself." Miroku insisted in his calm, stern voice as he helped Sheya to her trembling feet.  "There was nothing she alone could have done about it.  She came to seek your assistance."

     He scowled.  "Can you tell me where they went . . ."

     Ayame nodded slowly, her face firm and silent as she faced her brothers anger.  "I understand how you feel . . ."

     "Was she okay when you saw her?" 

     "She was unconscious . . . I sensed that she was sick, but other than that he hadn't hurt her yet."

     A faint hint of relief flickered across his face, his fists were clenched and shaking.  "I will _get_ that _damn_ thing and I will _kill _it."

     "Well, you're not doing it without me." Ayame announced, standing behind him.

     "It might be a better idea to get Sheya to the village _first_ and wait until dawn." Miroku began to explain, helping the woman along back in the direction in which they had come.  "Perhaps it would be best that you were at full strength before we go after them . . . and for Sheya as well."

     Inu-Yasha growled.  "But it might be too late if we wait . . ."

     "The Monk is right.  If you were to go off now then you would no doubt be killed.  That thing is . . .well . . . evil . . . I could rescue Kagome on my own . . ."

     "No, you'll stay with us." Inu-Yasha ordered.  "You're not gonna go off and get yourself _killed _without me to help you!  And besides, you guys are right . . ." he looked at his weak, human hands bitterly.  "I can't do anything in this condition.  I am so 

useless . . ."

     Ayame placed a tender hand upon her brothers shoulder.  "No you're not.  We'll get Kagome back, I promise."

     "But . . ." he was on the verge of tears, hiding his face from them, holding it back within his pathetic body, his weedy emotions . . . his human foolishness and sentimentality . . . "We're running out of time . . ."

     _But the Athema is hungry_ . . . Inu-Yasha thought angrily to himself.  _I can feel it in the air . . . and so can Ayame . . . that's why she's so nervous . . ._

_     The Athema might not wait until dawn . . ._

*** Oh, I had to get that chapter out!!  Hope you all like it!  Please review.  Reviews are goooooooood.  ***


	13. Chapter 13

The Horrid Cries of the Nothing Woman

Chapter 13

     The night seemed to drag on forever, the pitch forest swayed as if it were in a trace from the unworldly winds that passed through the canopies and chilled the souls of any who witnessed it.  But the promise of sunrise was tantalizing, teasing those who waited in the shadows . . . 

     But most of all it was the cold that made the darkness of the moist cave ever more frightening.  The strange sounds the echoed against the damp stone walls, the stalactites hung over Kagome's head like the teeth of a dragon, water dripping about her . . . she shivered against the unknown.  Against the frightening place around her . . .

     From the evil that she felt, the very thing that made her so ill . . . and yet she was conscious, though she wished she weren't.  Silvery wisps of wind surrounded her, glittering fiendishly from an odd light . . . 

     _Inu-Yasha_ . . . she cried out to herself, feeling her throat paralyze . . . her heart racing with her fear . . . _Inu-Yasha . . . please . . . Where are you?_

     The Athema boiled heartily about her in great gobs of smoke, slithering through her hair and over her body, choking her with its strangeness.  "_IIIIIINU-YAAAAASHAAAA_" it mocked her, using her own voice sarcastically . . . _"WHERE AAAAARE YOOOOOU_?"

     She trembled and yet no words could come from her as she gasped for breath . . . praying that she wouldn't die . . . praying that Inu-Yasha would find her . . . her body shook with weariness, her heart ached with the unknown as the terrible truth of her predicament slowly became reality . . .

     "A _PLEAAAASENT _MIKO YOU AAAAAARE . . ." the Athema mused, rolling over his victim again and again, rhythmically, laughing in sick pleasure.  Without another hint, the smoke began to wrap around Kagome's slender body, taking her into him again . . . "I WILL CONSUME YOU, MIKO . . . AND THEN ONCE YOUR POWERS BECOME MINE . . ." gleefully he chuckled.  "THE HELLS WILL RISE UP AGAIN . . . AND I WILL BE IT'S RULER!!  THERE WILL BE NOTHING TO STOP ME . . ." 

     Kagome wheezed in pain as she was lifted from the stone of whence she had lain . . .

     Feeling the life being strangled from her body . . .

     "What's gonna happen to Kagome if we don't get to her?" Inu-Yasha demanded loudly, banging his fist to the wood floor of Kaede's hut.

     The old woman shook her head slowly, sadness etched within her wrinkles.  For a moment she began to thank the heavens that, this time, when Inu-Yasha punched her floor that his hand did not go through with his hanyou strength.  She was becoming tired of replacing the wood panels . . . "I am not sure . . . attacks from the Netherworlds never have happened . . . and nor did my sister ever speak of them . . ."

     "So this is a new thing?" Miroku questioned, interrupting his angry friend before any more foul language could spew from his mouth.  "This _Athema_?"

     "Aye.  And if it does overcome and bring forth the new Hell, then from it we are all doomed."

     Ayame twitched her ears curiously, her orange eyes flashing in the direction of the shaken woman that leaned against the corner of the hut by herself.  "Well, I know where this thing went . . . hopefully it's still there." She frowned, leaning in towards Kaede with concern.  "Is she going to be all right?"

     The old woman did not speak for a long time, carefully she watched Sheya with her good eye, examining her, noticing that she had not moved from the spot where Miroku had sat her.  She had not averted her gaze from the open window, though there was nothing much to see at all in the nothingness of night.  Had she been shattered in the battle for her soul?  

     Inu-Yasha pondered those very same questions, and yet he chose not to even acknowledge that she even existed, Kagome was the only thing on her mind . . .

     He would worry about Sheya later . . . and yet his ears twitched to hear the Priestesses answer . . .

     "There . . . there is no telling what she has been through . . ." Kaede sighed sadly.  "She is the only woman I have ever heard of that has survived the Change . . ."

     "But . . ." Ayame continued, in a lower voice, the same concern for Sheya's well being as before but strained for time was of the essence.  "Can she still help us?" 

     The old woman clenched her jaw and said nothing. 

     Inu-Yasha felt his heart flutter in his chest . . . but he was not entirely sure what the emotion that suddenly rendered him paralyzed was . . .

     F . . . fear . . .

     Mortal fear . . . 

     His eyes traveled slowly out the window of Kaede's hut into the night that barely insinuated the prospect of day . . .

     He felt something watch him too . . . Ayame tried her best not to glare at her oddly human brother, but there was a hint of pity in her amber gaze . . . a sense of concern that they both felt, a worry that passed through to each of them in wordless conversation . . .

     Ayame turn aside her eyes to watch Shippou sleeping peacefully in a far corner, unaware of the current situation . . . 

     Inu-Yasha could sense that Ayame was thinking the same thing: _How can he sleep at a time like this?_

     And yet there was something else about that pitying gaze that had fell upon him . . . there was a tone of non-recognition . . . it bothered him . . . sent pangs of injured pride through his already aching heart . . . 

    Suddenly, Inu-Yasha thought terribly to himself, he was losing a sister too . . .

     Blood . . .

     He couldn't take it anymore!  But he had to contain his anger . . . he _had _to keep himself from rushing out into the darkness as a weak, helpless _human_ . . . for Kagome's sake . . .

     But what if the night was not going to end?

     What if that Athema-thing could sustain the night forever . . .

     The thought made Inu-Yasha ill to his stomach . . .

     Everyone was waiting for dawn . . . but perhaps there would not be a dawn . . .

     Perhaps there wouldn't be a Kagome to save at dawn . . .

     There was a voice crying out within his soul . . . Inu-Yasha closed his eyes, trying to calm himself . . . trying to listen . . . he could feel Kagome  slipping away from this world . . .

     Slipping away by the means of the Athema and whatever it was he wanted with her . . .

     He couldn't just sit around . . . human or not . . . something had to be done!

     He had to do something . . .

     _Inu-Yasha_ . . .

     _Inu-Yasha . . . please . . . where are you?_

     Kagome's voice began to fade from her own thoughts . . .


	14. Chapter 14

**SNIFF – no one reviewed my last chapter!!  Sniff, Sniff I'm hurt!!  SOOOOoooOOB!!  No one must have liked it then.  sigh I'm just kidding of course ;).  But . . . sniff please review this one big puppy dog eyes please! ***  

The Horrid Cries of the Nothing Woman

Chapter Fourteen

     The hut had fallen silent.  The pressures of the previous day, the loss of someone dear and the worries for her safety that infected the group seemed to have taken their toll, even on the ever ready Inu-Yasha who's human body could not withstand the agony without sleep.

     Ayame watched him carefully, her silver hair falling about her in waves, her cloak wrapped tightly about her small body to protect her from the night cold as she watched the others after they had drifted into a light sleep.  Her amber eyes drifted to her brother, curious as to his strange appearance, contemplating the ambitions of the Athema-creature that threatened the land and yet had nothing different to think of from which had been already said.  

     The woman who had begun all of this, who's scent Ayame resented, a human who's soul pressed so close to the demon world that it was a wonder she remained human.  Her brown hair was plan and dull as she slept, her knees clutched to her chest, her heart still aching, the little hanyou could feel it in her own feelings . . . a pain unlike any other . . .

     That pain that was so strong Kagome was sickened by it . . . 

     But what could stop the Athema?  Why did the sun not rise yet?  The moonless night seemed to last on forever, preventing Inu-Yasha's true powers to become realized once more . . .

     And, Ayame thought to herself in dismay, _she_ was the only thing strong enough to battle this strange spirit.  Of course, she had yet to witness what the Monk could do . . . and though he was only human there was something different about him . . .

     She blinked sadly.  The Athema was purposely dragging the night along . . . she could feel it deep within her bones.  The Priestess Kaede could feel it too, though she did not admit it.  It seemed that whenever the thought crossed the hanyou-child's mind, Kaede seemed to nod at her – make eye contact with her as if she knew what the pup was thinking. 

     The Athema knew what it was doing to keep his Miko prey safe.

     After all, it was not as if the monster was a true, living and breathing demon who had no such strange powers. 

     It was a spirit from the netherworld!  Something totally unannounced and unheard of. 

     Ayame glanced over Inu-Yasha one last time, his body was tense and yet sleeping.  His ebony hair made him look so strong and yet his humanity made him look so weak.  

     She clutched her cloak a little tighter around her shoulders at his oddness, his strangeness . . . she had never turned human before . . . perhaps it was her fathers Soul Power that kept her always a hanyou and never vulnerable as Inu-Yasha . . .

     Or perhaps it was a coming-of-age thing, like puberty . . .

     Ayame cringed, she prayed that she would never be subject to humanity.  The very thought frightened her.

     Seeing Inu-Yasha as he was by the new moon . . . 

     She shivered . . .

     _Time is running out_, her mind began to scream at her . . . trying to get her up to her feet . . .

     Though sleep tried to keep her still, she looked at her brother sorrowfully.  When he awoke he would no doubt run headlong into that demon-spirit-thing – sun up or not – and she knew beyond a doubt that there was little she or any of the others could do about it.

     Something like that would be foolish and mean certain death for him . . .

     Especially as a human . . .

     He really did love Kagome – though he did not wish to admit it in so many words.  Ayame could never see her brother die . . .

     Never . . .

     Inu-Yasha awoke purposely in the night . . . 

     He cursed under his breath at the foolishness called 'sleep' his feeble human body allowed him to conduct!  He could have fought it as a hanyou . . . Kagome was trapped and dying and he was _sleeping_??!!  The very thought made him ill . . . it made him want to wretch!  He patted the Tetsusiaga at his hip, even though he knew that it would not work for him as a human . . . and shuddered as he saw his clawless hands . . .

     Clawless . . .

     Vulnerable . . .

     With a defiant anger the hanyou-turned-human pushed himself to his feet, smoothing out his Kimono with his hands, feeling again for the tantalizing feel of the leather wrapping of the hilt of his untransformed sword.  

     No one stirred at his rising . . .

     Inu-Yasha's heart began to beat a little faster at the possibility of being able to leave without hinder . . . and yet he was somewhat disappointed.  No one seemed to notice . . . or cared enough to stay awake . . .

     But Kagome would have woken . . .

     Kagome would have done everything in her power to stop him from leaving alone in the middle of the night, especially during his time of vulnerability.  

     He clenched his fist so tightly his knuckles turned white as he turned back towards the door.  The woman who had faced the Athema . . . who was supposed to _help_ them lay sleeping.  Inu-Yasha bristled . . . after everything he sacrificed for her safety and she could do nothing . . .

     Of course, he wasn't really giving her a chance . . .

     But that didn't matter.  Kagome was dying . . . he could feel it . . .

     He could feel her struggling . . .

     Calling for him . . .

     He had stepped into the pitch of the night, away from the dying embers that flickered an orange light about the room before he noticed . . .

     Ayame was gone!

** Sorry this is a touch short.  I wanted to save the next part of the plot for its own chapter.  Yeah.  The next one should be longer. Okay – PLEASE review!!!  Tell me if it's starting to suck!  Please!  I MUUUUST know what you think!!!  It keeps the chapters coming!  It does, truly it does!!!  Please!  I have so many fanfic ideas that it's scary but I WILL finish this one and my other one Spiraling Into the Realm of Hatred before I work on my Rurouni Kenshin and Lord of the Rings one.  grin.  Please review!!!***

visit www.leeraskycreations.com 


	15. Chapter 15

**Aaak, I HAAAD to put this up!!!!  HAAAD to!!!!!  PLEASE REVIEW!!!***

The Horrid Cries of the Nothing Woman

Chapter 15

     Ayame stepped out from the shadows of the dark forest into the small clearing where she had spied the creature.  The mouth of the cave loomed ahead of her like some demonic creature ready to swallow her whole . . . an eerie twilight glow from within betrayed the spirits casual presence and an icy wind blew about her disturbing the sheen in her hair.  

     The hanyou-pup's ears twitched anxiously as fear swelled within her young heart.

     Perhaps she was overzealous.  Perhaps she should have waited for the prospect of day, the promise of her brothers powers at her side . . .

     But those were foolish thoughts lingering in the human side of her hanyou thoughts, she knew the night would linger at the will of the Beast.   

     A wave of laughter echoed about the clearing, frightening . . . deadly . . .

     "YOU HAVE COME TO FACE ME, FOOLISH CREATURE.  YOU HAVE COME TO FACE YOUR NEW RULER . . . YOUR NEW . . . GOD!"

     Ayame bristled angrily.  "You are _far_ from my _ruler_, _beast_!  Where is the human girl?"

     There was a long pause.  

     Carefully the hanyou-child stepped into the clearing, her ears perked, her muscles ready to leap at the slightest hint of movement . . . but all she received was that same icy cold silence . . .

     She cringed.  "Where is the human girl, _beast_?"

     A strange wind ripped through the canopy of the trees, sending clouds of leaves spiraling into the air and a vicious howl that ripped through the night . . . rising upward in a fury . . . visible only in opal streaks against the black of the sky . . .

     Ayame fixed her eyes on the swirling mass as it began to take shape . . . she stepped further into the clearing, exposing herself to whatever it was that would attack and peeking into the cave . . .

     Kagome was suspended in a cloudy hand of shimmering pearl . . . her face was white as if she were dead . . .

     She couldn't be!

     The leaves and winds undulated through the night like a sky serpent, fangs began to sprout from its jaws in ivory flecks of bone and the leaves laying upon each other to scale the body the magic formed, longer than the highest tree and bulkier than Kaede's hut if it had been all coiled up.  Bloody crimson exploded from the darkness that was it, piercing the night with its evil brightness and filling the emptiness with its horrible cry . . .

     Ayame had no time to sniff for any scent from Kagome before the serpent lunged for her, its cruel fangs driving themselves deep into the soil of the clearing, melting the earth with its poison.  With a fluttering thought of the corrosive power of her half-brothers poisons, she dodged another attack as the tapered whip tail lined and ended with curved meat hooks of shining horn . . . they missed her face and head by a mere hairs breath . . .

     "XENJA IS ONE OF MY . . . _NEWLY_ AQUIRED SERVENTS DUE TO MY RISING STATUS IN THIS WORLD, AND MY OWN." The voice sneered as he watched in glee as Ayame struggled to remain ahead of the beast.  "YOU WONT LAST VERY LONG AGAINST HIM."

     Fangs flashed just before the hanyou's face as she skidded to a stop inches away from becoming a meal and leaped over its head, sliding down his neck, avoiding the tail as it came up to lash at her.  The beasts own horns struck its flesh as Ayame reached out with her claws and caught onto a thick trucked tree before she hit the ground, there was no time to rest for the tree quickly became splinters just after her feet touched the highest branch . . .

     "YOU CANNOT OUTRUN THIS SNAKE CONCOCTED FROM THE EVIL OF THE SEVENTH HEEEEEELL!" 

     The bitter joy from the Athema's voice as it laughed . . . as it watched . . .

     Kagome faded from the earth . . . the girls scent finally drifted to the exhausted hanyou's nose as she dodged the next attack, landing square in front of the mouth of the cave . . . she leaped again as the ground melted from the poisonous fangs just under where her feet had been . . .

     There was no rest . . .

     No breaks . . .

     No time to think . . .

     The bulk of the serpents tail struck her, sending the young girl bodily into a young tree, snapping it in half with a sickening crack . . . 

     The Athema laughed . . .

     The serpent hovered over her, its angry red eyes fixated upon the hanyou-child as she lifted her head up painfully to see them . . . her head swum, her vision was blurred by the impact and yet those frightfully red eyes . . .

     Terrifying . . .

     Paralyzing . . .

     "YEEEEEEEEES," the Beast hissed.  "LOOK INTO THOSE EYES . . . JOIN THOSE EYES . . . COME TO THOSE EEEEEYES . . ."

     Ayame could not move . . .

     She felt her body go rigid, her joints froze and her eyes were locked on those swirling red eyes . . . the heavy, foul breath of the monster covered her, languished her shaking body of its courage . . . of its life . . .

     The spirit within the hanyou began to falter . . .

     Her soul began to howl in despair . . . the soul of her father began to weaken . . . she could feel it . . . the soul that gave her life began to die . . .

     But she couldn't move . . .

     She couldn't stop it . . .

     The hanyou-child trembled . . .

     A rock slammed into the side of the serpents head from somewhere outside the clearing . . . the trance was broken for a flicker of a moment, long enough for Ayame to regain her senses.  Moving to the edge of the clearing her eyes fell upon Inu-Yasha standing at the opposite end, another rock in hand and a spear no doubt stolen from the village.  He stood there in the dark, his inky black hair sheening against the unearthly twilight, his eyes narrowed and dangerous as he carefully avoided the serpents eyes.

     He clenched his fist around the spear.  "So, you're the _Athema_, huh?  _Where's Kagome_?"

     "That's not t . . ." but her sentence was never finished before the slicing tail with its weapons knocked into her, throwing her to the ground in a splash of her own blood.

     "Ayame!" Inu-Yasha shouted desperately, taking a few bold steps forward, throwing himself quickly to the side to avoid the fangs of the beast.

     But he was too slow to avoid the monster for long.

     Too slow . . .

     Ayame clutched her wounds with her hands and trembled . . . he wouldn't make it as a human!  Blood oozed out from between her fingers and she could feel the open wounds across her abdomen and shoulder . . . but she pushed herself to her feet . . .

     "Inu-Yasha!" she shouted.  "Kagome's in the cave!"

     The human hesitated for barely half a moment, his eyes passing from the dragon to the cave entrance in one single foolish moment and the fangs slashed down for another attack . . .

     Ayame threw herself against her human brother with all her might, the pallid fang of the serpent caught onto her cloak, sliding down her back against her soft kimono, pulling her to the ground . . . she gasped in shock as she realized she was trapped . . . 

     Inu-Yasha paused, reaching down to help her out of her cloak, but she pushed him away with her feet.  "NO!  Get Kagome . . . she . . . wont . . . last . . . long!"

     The cloak tore away as the poison began to melt the earth and the fabric at the same time, she could feel the heat against her skin as the cloth of her violet kimono began to decay with a sickening hiss . . . she leaped to her feet and back to the opposite side of the clearing from the cave . . . vying for the beasts attention.

     "Oh come on, you overgrown worm!" she sputtered, blood dripped from the corner of her mouth and her nose.  "Come on and get me!"

     The snake whirled towards her with a rumbling hiss, lunging at her again with precise deadliness, barely missing the child by an inch as she vaulted out the way . . . 

      But the life began to drain from her as her blood stained the ground where she leapt . . . her reaction time ebbed and slowed as she tried her best to keep the creatures attention from her brother and his love . . .

     Hopefully they were not too late . . .

     Inu-Yasha rushed into the darkness of the cave with his spear raised, his fists clenched, forcing his pathetic human eyes to adjust to the dim light . . .

     But he knew he was not alone.  He could feel the presence there . . . the Athema . . . and Kagome . . . though barely. 

    "Kagome?" he called out.  "Kagome?  _Beast_, what have you done with Kagome?"

     "THIS MIKO'S PRECIOUS POWERS ARE MIIIIIINE!" 

     The strange light began to brighten as Inu-Yasha watched Kagome's frail body hovering in the air before him, lifeless and limp . . . 

     His heart sank.

     "SO, YOU DO HAVE FEELINGS FOR THIS CREATURE?" 

     "Let her go!" Inu-Yasha snarled.  "Show yourself and FIGHT me!"

     "OH, PLEASE.  YOU ARE _NOTHING_ COMPARED TO ME IN BATTLE.  YOU WOULD NOT STAND A CHANCE . . . LIKE YOUR LITTLE SISTER OUT THERE.  I BELIEVE THAT SHE'S ALREADY HALF DEAD ON YOUR ACCOUNT.  HOW DOES _THAT_ MAKE YOU FEEL, INU-YASHA?"

      Quickly, Inu-Yasha stole a glance to the outside . . . Ayame violet kimono was now stained a dark burgundy with blood . . . she was slow . . . the snake only toyed with her with half hearted strikes . . . 

     "What do you want with Kagome?" pretending to ignore what he had just seen, he roared in a loud voice that echoed harshly against the walls of the caves, scaring even himself just a little . . . yet he did not flinch.

     "SHE IS A POWERFUL MIKO WITH A SOUL BROUGHT BACK FROM THE DEAD . . . IT IS VEEEERY GOOD.  USEFUL TO SAY THE LEAST.  WITH IT, I CAN BRING FORTH THE EIGTH HELL TO THIS EARTH AND RULE IT AND ALL OF YOU." If the Athema had a face, Inu-Yasha thought coldly to himself, it would no doubt be smiling.  

     "Let her go!" 

     There was a short burst of laughter.  "AS YOU WISSSSSSSSSH!"

      The young woman in the clutches of the beastly cloud lurched and convulsed . . . her skin drastically turned from white to a lifeless gray before she was unceremoniously dropped to the stony ground . . .

     Inu-Yasha gave a pained yelp as he rushed to reach her side but only barely managed to touch her cold, dry, lifeless skin with the tips of his fingers before being knocked backwards by the unseen force . . .

     "YOU SHOULD REALLY WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" the creature chuckled.  

     "W . . ." Inu-Yasha tried to speak, but the wind had been knocked from his body . . . that had never happened to him before . . . he _hated_ being human . . . "Why . . . do you . . . want . . . Kagome?  Why . . . are you even . . . _here_?"

     "WHY AM I HERE?  I WAS RELEASED ONTO THIS EARTH TO REALIZE MY DREAM."

     "_Released_?" Inu-Yasha gasped, struggling to Kagome's side.  "W . . . who released you?"

     "THEY WILL ARRIVE SHORTLY.  YOU CAN JUST WAIT THEN." A heavy blow landed upon Inu-Yasha's head as he fell over Kagome's lifeless body . . .

     The Athema sighed.  "HOW LUUUUCKY I AMMMM, THREE DEEEEEEELICOUS PRISONERS . . ."

**Okay- I couldn't wait to put this next chapter up!!  I wonder who released the Athema??  Oh my!  Is Kagome dead or not?  What happened to Ayame?  So many questions . . . so many questions . . . please review!  Please!  Please!  Please!!  It keeps the creativity flowing! **

visit www.leeraskycreations.com - shameless promotion ^_^


	16. Chapter 16

OH my!!!  It's been a while!!!  Sorry to keep you all waiting!!!  I hope you all forgive me!!!  I have been working on my book (I have 36 definite original stories in the works, possibly 38 – plus all my fanfics I want to do) but you guys are one of my top priorities!!  I was just sort of running short on inspiration for my two stories and I was thinking of more Fanfics but I REFUSED to start a new one until the two I am working on now are done.  

And a big thank you to Marisa Smith for the email 'smack on the head' to continue – I needed it!  You know – I started reading my last few chapters from just before I stopped and I was just bouncing around in my chair going "OH MY, what happens next!!!!!!  What happens next!!!!!!" and it's like – DUH – I'm the writer!!! ; )  Soooooooorryyyyyy!!!!

Anyway – enough of my weirdness and onto the story!!!

Chapter Sixteen

     Inu-Yasha awoke slowly . . . ever so slowly . . .

     It felt as if his entire body were constricted against the moist wall of the cave . . .

     The back of his kimono was drenched, sticking against his body in a sticky warmth he despised . .. 

     Inu-Yasha pulled against the restraints, the iron metal bracelets that held him fast and yet they refused to budge . . .

     Damn it, he roared in his swirling mind, he was still human!

     When was the cursed night to end?

     "AWOKEN, HAVE YOU?" the Athema's voice mused lightly, though the cave was still dark.  "GOOOOOOOOOOD, I WAS GETTING HUNGRY . . ."

     "_You bastard_ . . ." he snarled, baring his human teeth menacingly and yet he knew he gained no fear from his adversary.  

     "TEMPER, TEMPER . . . IS THAT ANY WAY FOR A GUEST TO TREAT HIS HOST?"  
     The glimmering cloud appeared once again, illuminating the dank cul-de-sac where he was imprisoned . . . the limp shadow of Kagome slumped at his side on the hard ground . . . his heart fell from his chest . . . 

     "AWWWWW, SEEING HER LIKE THAT MAKES YOU UPSET, DOESN'T IT?  ISN'T THAT CUTE?" the Athema's sarcasm was aggravating.  "MAKES YOU JUST WANT TO RUSH TO HER SIDE, DOESN'T IT?"

     The cold metal around Inu-Yasha's wrists pulled away, tearing his soft, human flesh like the claws of hells creatures, letting the battered human fall to the floor with a slick thump . . . but he did not allow himself time to recover his bearings before he struggled to Kagome's side . . .

     Struggling against unseen pressures . . .

     "ISN'T VERY LIVELY ANYMORE, IS SHE?" 

     Inu-Yasha refused to respond, keeping his voice silent for fear of disrupting the closeness he finally had to her . . . reaching a shaking hand towards her . . .

     But she moved . . .

     Her body was lifted into the air . . . hovering . . .

     "ISN'T SHE _BEAUTIFUL_?" the Athema spun her around so Inu-Yasha could get a good view of her dilapidated form.  "JUST THE PERFECT EXAMPLE OF FEMALE BEAUTY."

     "_Damn you . . ._" Inu-Yasha felt the words rumble from deep within his throat.  "_Daaaamn yooo . . ._"

     "SHE'S FED ME WONDERFULLY SO FAR . . ." Kagome's body jarred in the air as the Athema glowed . . . suckling from her life force once more . . . "I ENJOY TAKING WHAT IS LEFT OF THIS PATHETIC CREATURE . . ." 

     Inu-Yasha felt his heart skipping beats as Kagome fell crumpled to the ground before him, as gray as clouds threatening rain, she was still . . .

     Cold . . .

     She looked as if she were not even breathing . . . her lips tuned a pale, pale blue . . .

     "WHAT PATHETIC CREATURES YOU HUMANS ARE . . . WELL, YOU ANYWAY, INU-YASHA." 

     The cloud above them hovered in a sparkling moment in a smug way, glowing as if it were pleased with itself, content on watching Inu-Yasha struggle.

     Enjoying it.

     As if it gave him the greatest pleasure of all.

     Inu-Yasha reached out with a trembling hand, his insides burned, holding him back physically as he tried . . .

     But he refused to let that stop him . . .

     With each inch he strained it seemed as if he were going to burst from the pain . . .

     The damn human pain . . .

     But all those impairing thoughts ceased for a moment . . . 

     For a flicker of a moment as his fingertips touched Kagome's . . .

     Icy . . .

     Cold . . .

     Barely, just barely was there the sensation as her dead skin touched hers . . .

     He felt his heart sink . . .

     Delicate . . .

     So frail was she . . . lifeless before her . . . 

     Eyes closed and darkened with shadow, her healthy flowing hair limp and cruel around her shoulders and body . . .

     Tears burned in his eyes . . . she was so beautiful . . .

     So beautiful . . .

     And yet . . .

     A brimming laugh broke the despair in a convulsion of Inu-Yasha's anger as the Athema gloated wordlessly.  The humans blood rushed through him . . . boiling . . .

     Raging in unspeakable anger . . .

     Blinding him to anything real but the death of Kagome . . .

     He clenched his fist, thrusting all the pain his body ever felt far from the recesses of his mind and forced himself to his feet.  

     For a gleeful moment, Inu-Yasha felt as if he were hanyou again . . .

     For an even _better_ moment, he felt as if he would suddenly explode in a fury of demonic power . . .

     His fingernails drove wounds into his palms . . .

     "_You . . . killed . . . Kagome . . ._" he managed to mutter through his clenched teeth, shaking uncontrollably, knowing that if it were any normal beast who had wronged him so they would have fallen dead out of mere fright of the rage that mounted within him. 

     He had no idea how long he had been imprisoned in the shadowy cave . . . 

     Being that he was still human, it couldn't have been long . . .

     Nor did he care . . .

     He felt weak . . .

     His muscles shuddered despite himself . . . but he didn't care!

     "IS THE BIG, _BAD_ HUMAN-DOG GOING TO FIGHT ME . . . THE ATHEMA?" he laughed.  "AND WIN?  I THINK YOU ARE FOOLING YOURSELF, HUMAN!"

     "_Don't . . . call . . . me . . . a human_!" he paused, heaving for breath to control his voice.  "_You . . . killed . . . Kagome_ . . ."

     "Upset that your woman is now dead, Inu-Yasha," a frighteningly familiar voice slithered into the conversation like smoke, sending a chill up Inu-Yasha's spine.  "Pity, pity . . ."

     He turned towards the far mouth of the cave, highlighted by the Athema's glow, where Naraku stood at the mouth, shadowed and cloaked in his white baboon disguise, a bundle tight in his grip in the shadows.  "_Naraku_!"

     For a splitting moment, Inu-Yasha remembered how Ayame was still in the clearing.  How Ayame could sneak up behind Naraku, surprise him . . . knock him away so he could grab Kagome and escape into the night . . .

     "Oh, by the way, Inu-Yasha . . ." the vile demon laughed in a mused, breathy tone, tossing the bloody bundle of a broken Ayame to the stone floor of the cave.  "I think _this_ belongs to _you_." __

*** Well – thank you for reading!  I hope you enjoyed this chapter!  Please review!!  I enjoy reading all your reviews so, please, review!!  

PLEASE ; )  big puppy dog eyes PLEEEEEEEEEEEAAASE!


	17. Chapter 17

The Horrid Cries of the Nothing Woman

 Chapter 17

     Sheya trembled in the night air, her deep eyes staring into the darkness of the forest . . .

     The unnatural night . . .

     Afraid . . .

     Clutching the dried, bloody rags, she was lost in her thoughts . . .

     Of a smiling boy . . .

     How much he had said he had loved his mommy . . .

     His innocence lost . . .

     So many times she watched Adahan slain before her eyes, the images streaming through her head and as much as she hated it . . . as much as it made her cry . . . as distraught and displaced as she truly was . . . she watched . . .

     Silent in her tortures . . .

     It was as if the events of the past few days . . . meeting the demon in the forest . . . feeling her soul tear from her body . . . and yet brought back . . .

     Brought back . . . saved by a black-haired human . . .

     For some reason, she could not place that human . . . nor did her thoughts wander back to him. 

     He seemed familiar . . . but she honestly didn't care . . .

     He had tried to save her and for what?  So she could linger in the horrors of life where her heart bled continuously?  

     But he saved her!  No one had ever done that for her!  

     No one had ever cared for her like that!  

     If she had been taken by that strange demon in the form of her son then she would have been lost to him forever.  No longer would she be anything that would travel to the Spirit World to be with him . . . he _saved _her more than anyone dare realize!

     Even though she could feel that her soul was partially changed . . .

     Very little . . .

     But not completely . . .

     And the kind words he spoke on the porch . . . _yes_ . . . it was the same being . . .

     The dog-creature was the black-haired human . . .

     And the Athema lurked . . .

     Ready to kill . . .

     Feasting upon the souls of the living . . . and he sought that human-girl's soul!  She could sense it . . . Those fools were stepping towards their deaths if not there already . . .

     Those kind words . . .

     He actually _cared_ for what she was feeling . . .

     About her loss . . .

     She clenched the bloodied cloth tighter . . .

**********

     Inu-Yasha felt weak.  "_Naraku_!"

     But he refused to let anyone see it.

     Kagome was gone at his feet . . . and his sister . . .

     He tightened his fists and trembled.  "_You bastard_!"

     "Oh, Inu-Yasha.  You truly do look upset." Naraku grinned devilishly under his mask.  "Sorry to see it.  Tsk, tsk, and as a weakling human as well.  Life is not kind to you right at the moment, is it?"

     "You _bastard_!  I'll show you not kind . . ." Inu-Yasha leaped into the air in a violent punch, but the baboon shifted to the side with his unnerving grace.  He hit the ground with a sickening thud of gravel scraping against the earth.  

     "Not as quick in your humanity, are you?" 

     The hanyou-turned-human lifted himself from the rubble and brushed himself off.  "What the _hell_ are you up to, Naraku?"

     Even though the answers are already obvious.

     Right in front of his face, he could see it.

     Leering at him.

     Naraku gave a light sigh.  "Up to?  What does it look like I am trying to do, Inu-Yasha?  Trying to bring all the wonderful powers of hell to the surface where everyone can taste the beauty."

     The Athema glowed.  "IS IT NOT A BEAUTIFUL THING.  I WILL RULE THIS EARTH AND ALL OF YOU VILE CREATURES SHALL _BOW_ TO ME."

     Inu-Yasha sneered, eying Kagome's body angrily.  "Oh _really_?  Do you _really_ think Naraku is gonna let that happen?" he paused for someone to respond . . .

     "You are foolish, child." The baboon muttered dangerously.

     "Naraku only cares for one, Naraku." Inu-Yasha leaned against the stone wall, staring at the ominous cloud hovering over Kagome's body, and then glaring at Naraku.  "He's only using you . . . somehow . . . someway . . . he's only _using_ you to get what he _wants_!"

     The baboon lashed out from under his cloak with a rush of power, throwing Inu-Yasha back against the wall.  "I cannot wait until I slay you, half-breed.  It will be most thrilling."

     Unseen hands tightened around Inu-Yasha's throat . . . he struggled, but he could not breathe . . .

     He grabbed at it . . . but could not grasp what was holding his life . . .

     "You will be a fine kill . . . and the Athema will do wonders with your pathetic soul!" he hissed.

     Inu-Yasha felt his head swim with lack of air, his strength began to ebb . . .

     The Athema hovered over him . . . waiting for his turn . . .

     Suddenly, there was a howl as the weight was lifted from Inu-Yasha, dropping him to the ground with a terrible thud . . .

     Ayame grappled onto Naraku's leg, driving her claws through the skin into his very flesh, tearing at him from where she lay on the ground like a dog refusing to let go of its prey . . . barely conscious but determined . . .

     Naraku leaped back, dragging her with him, she left a trail of blood behind her as she clung, but with a swipe of his powers, the hanyou-child was thrown across the cave and away from him, slamming headfirst into a stone wall and crumpled to the ground in a lifeless heap . . .

     "Pathetic!" the baboon clothed demon growled, more angry at the fact that he had been surprised than at her bravery against him.  "She will die first . . ."

     "NO . . . I GET HER SOUL!" the Athema bellowed, pushing Naraku back.  "THE MIKO AND THE HALFDEMON GIRL WERE MINE IN THE BARGAIN, NARAKU!"

     Shaken, yet never deterred, Narauku lowered his baboon head, no doubt grinning behind his mask.  "Oh, but of course.  How sorry I am that I stepped out of my place.  I do apologize."

      Inu-Yasha shook with anger as he tried his hardest to forget what he had just seen.  "Are you two _finished_?"

      "Oh, I am terribly sorry to forget about you, Inu-Yasha." Naraku sneered.  "I am glad you are still conscious though . . . so that you may see your precious woman perish . . ."

     "Why, Naraku?  Why are you _doing _this?  What did you hope to gain by releasing that thing?" Inu-Yasha roared, hoping to stall . . . hoping upon all hopes . . .

     "_Me_?  _Release_ the Athema?" the baboon-cloaked demon cocked his white head.  "What ever makes you think that it was I who had done so?"

     "Oh, I don't know," Inu-Yasha shrugged sarcastically.  "Maybe it's your track record?"

     "Oh no, it was not I who had released him, though I did have the intent and assisted . . . it was some foolish human who had done so." He explained slowly.  "I merely . . . helped . . ."

     "Oh really?"  

     "Yes and . . ."

     But Naraku was silenced . . .

     All quieted as another approached the confrontation with a great hatred in her heart . . .

     Clutching the bloodied rags of her son . . .

     Inu-Yasha's eyes widened in horror as she approached, her eyes sparkling with anger.  "Sheya!" he gasped as she stopped at the mouth of the cave.  

*** OH MY – we're at the climax!  Who really released the Athema?  What is SHEYA doing there?  She must be NUTS!!!!!  AAAH!  Oh – poor Kagome and Ayame!  OH what's gonna happen?  What's gonna happen?  OH NO!!!!!  OH – and as always – **REVIEW!!!  PLEASE REVIEW!!!  I LOVE REVIEWS!!!!  PLEASE REVIEW!!!!  **Thank you :O) ***


	18. Chapter 18

The Horrid Cries of the Nothing Woman

Chapter 18

     "Athema . . ." Sheya's voice quivered out of anger rather than fear, snarling the word as if it were poison as it truly was.

     Naraku stepped back, moving out of her wake as she entered the mouth of the cave . . . bowing out of the conversation entirely. . .

     "Sheya!" Inu-Yasha gaped.  "Are you _nuts_?  Get out of here!"

     But she refused to acknowledge him, a hint of crazed despair and hope in her eyes swirled about each other as she began to fall into shadow.  Not even glancing down to the broken bodies of Kagome and Ayame, though she knew they were there . . . her eyes were only fixed upon the Athema . . .

     "AAAAH, WE MEET AGAIN." The ominous voice mused.  "IT WAS YOUR SON I TOOK, I REMEMBER NOW . . . HE WAS VERY FILLING."

     She trembled in rage.  "You're through, Athema."

     "OH REALLY, AND WHAT IS A _HUMAN_ WOMAN LIKE YOURSELF GOING TO DO TO A GOD LIKE ME?  NOTHING."

     A twinkle glinted in her eye as she took another bold step forward, reaching down into the darkness, her hand grabbing the wooden shaft of the spear Inu-Yasha had brought with him.  "You are going to _pay_ for slaughtering my village . . . and my _son_."

     Inu-Yasha felt himself grow helpless as he watched her move, as if she were in slow motion.  A completely different creature from who had lay broken hearted upon the floor of the hut, sobbing tears of unspeakable distress . . . different from one who's soul had almost been turned into nothing or the woman he had almost consoled upon Kaede's porch . . .

     "Nice to see you again.  Has my Dalarak not changed you, woman?" Naraku's voice was nearly a whisper.  

     Sheya's eyes locked onto the black pits that were Naraku's.  Her voice was nearly as dangerous as the Athema's, a slither of breath that sent a shudder down Inu-Yasha's spine as he listened.  "No – that _heathen _monster who posed as my _son _did not fool me, _beast_!  I am still whole enough to _stop_ you!"

     The baboon fell silent.

     "_WHOLE_ ENOUGH TO STOP _ME_?  HA!  WHAT IS IT THAT YOU CAN DO, _WOMAN_, THAT CAN BEAT ME!  YOU ARE _FOOLISH_!" the Athema bellowed in high laughter, stone crumbled in small plumes from the roof of the cave.  "HOW CAN YOU BEAT ME?"

     "Do I sense _fear_?" she snarled.

     Inu-Yasha leaped to his feet, his knees shaking from his own weakness as he tried to step in between Sheya and the Athema, keeping a wary eye for Naraku.  "Sheya!" he whispered in a hoarse, strained voice.  "Get _out _of here!  You're _crazy_!"

     "No, I'm not crazy.  I am the only one who can beat this thing." She answered, defiantly stepping out from behind him.  "And in turn, save your friend and your sister."

     Inu-Yasha's blood ran cold at her chilling words.  

     The Athema continued to chuckle.  "HA, THE ONLY THING THAT CAN DEFEAT ME IS THE ONE WHO _RELEASED_ ME!"

     The cave fell silent, Inu-Yasha turned to glare angrily at Naraku but froze, his eyes wandering towards the woman as she spoke dangerously . . .

     Sheya smirked.  "I know.  Who is the one who released you?"

     The Athema did not answer.  

     Inu-Yasha bristled, turning to snarl at Naraku . . . but he was gone . . .

     "I was the one who released you!" Sheya answered in a loud voice.  "That evil beast Naraku who runs and _hides_ like a terrified rabbit _tricked _my son into following him!  It was _I _who tried to save him!  It was _I_ who did what that heathen asked me to do!  It was _I _who threw the herbs into the abyss to release you!" there was a stunned silence, even from the Athema who seethed as if he were listening, his color dimming so slightly with anger.  Sheya clenched her fist, drops of blood dripped from her hands as her nails dug into her palms, her entire body twitched with furious rage that somehow frightened Inu-Yasha into taking a cautious step back.  "And my son _died_ anyway . . . all because of _you_!"

     "LIES!"

     "Naraku didn't want to release you . . . no . . . because he knew that he would get what he wanted out of the deal anyway so he sought it in his best interest to force a common human to do it, so that when they were 'killed', he thought, no one could send you back.  And with _you_ in _his_ corner . . . he would be unstoppable."

     "That's why he went after Kagome first!" Inu-Yasha gasped.  "Naraku _knew_ that's what he would be after!  Miko!  And he knew I'd try to protect her and the then the whole night thing . . ."

     Sheya nodded.  "To keep the moonless night is to keep you mortal and vulnerable . . . he knew what he was doing!  To release you when he did . . . you played right into his hand, hell-beast!"

     The Athema boiled in glowing rage.  "YOU SPEAK LIES OF VENOM, WOMAN!"

     The smoke rushed towards Sheya, but Inu-Yasha pushed her out of the way, landing on top of her in his efforts.  She shrieked and leaped back to her feet, holding the spear before her as if she could wield it against him.

     "Sheya!  NO!" Inu-Yasha roared as the cloud neared her again.

     "No," she responded with a grin.  "No!  It _has_ to be this way!  He has to take me!"

     The hanyou-turned-human leaped to his feet to pull her away, but the Athema was too quick, taking her up into his iridescent clutches high into the air of the cave, rolling about her until Inu-Yasha could hardly make out her shape in its midst.  

     "Sheya!" he cried, watching as she writhed in agony, sparks flickering through the body of the beast as it began to suck her life force from her.  Inu-Yasha grabbed a rock, as if it were to do any good . . . but only dropped it in shock and despair as he watched the womans life pass before him.  "_Sheya_ . . ."

     But she was not screaming in agony as the Athema had imagined it . . . as the Athema had expected . . . she laughed.  She giggled beside herself in glee as the beast continued to feed ominously through her spirit . . .

     He didn't understand . . .

     Sheya felt her life pull from her body, but she could not help but laugh . . .

     And the closer death came to her the harder she laughed until she heard what she was waiting for . . .

     The howling scream bellowing into the cave . . .

     "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!!!!  NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" 

     She's eyes could hardly open as she remained suspended, the mist glowing a sickening red around her suddenly.  "You need . . . live human life to live . . ." she gasped, her body lowering as the mist began to break up around her in a sickening fit of oozing sludge dissipating into the air.  "But . . . my soul was touched by a Change . . . not complete though, mere toxin to you . . . so you couldn't tell . . . and now you are poisoned by me . . ." a smile crossed her blanched face as her eyes glazed over into the peace of death.  "and so . . . you will die . . ."

     The creature bubbled and fizzed in a fit of screams that chilled the very earth and all who heard it.  Inu-Yasha watched in terrified horror as Sheya fell to the stone floor of the cave in a sickening crunch of a thud . . . he was half tempted to rush to her side, but Kagome stirred out of the corner of his eye . . .

     "_Kagome_!" he shouted in relief, rushing to her, clasping her warming hand in his.  "_Kagome_!"  
     Her eyes flickering open as shafts of sunlight filtered through the mouth of the cave, her gaze fell upon Inu-Yasha hovering over her.  The black of his hair sheened into wisps of silver as the sun rose higher into the morning sky . . . his ears crawled back to the top of his head as he held onto her hand . . . careful of his growing claws . . .

     "Inu-_yasha_." She smiled sleepily.  

     "Kagome!  Don't you dare do that again!" he ordered, stroking her face with his clawed fingers, brushing a lock of stray hair from her pale face.  "You scared me . . ."

     A faint smile tickled her lips as her vision doubled and faded.  "_I . . . Inu-Yasha_ . . ." she trembled.  "Please . . ." she clutched his bloody kimono sleeves.  "Please . . . _don't leave me _ . . ."

     Shocked, he wrapped his arms around her tender body, warming from an iciness that he could not describe, a scent that bordered death . . . that bordered what Kikyou smelled like . . . but it was quickly becoming Kagome again, to his utter relief . . .

     He wanted it no other way . . .

     Her fingers almost drove into his skin as she hung onto him, thrusting her face into his chest as if she had been tortured by nightmares for an eternity, tears spilling from her blurry eyes . . . not knowing where she was or what she was doing . . . only knowing that it was Inu-Yasha she was clinging to . . . and that Inu-Yasha would always be there . . .

     He was there . . . that's all that mattered . . .

     His smell . . .

     His warmth . . .

     Inu-Yasha felt the same, holding her in the shadows of the terrible cave, feeling as her body relaxed in his strength . . . a tear slipped from the hanyou's eyes as he lifted Kagome into his arms, relief dancing in his heart as she drifted off into a healing sleep . . .

     It was a long time before he moved from that spot, her forehead touched his shoulder, her fingers still gripping his clothing, but slackened a bit . . .

     The sunlight was warm, inviting to him as Inu-Yasha stepped back out into the world, sniffing the clean air and brilliance of day as he had not smelled in so long . . . his ears perked to the birds . . . but the only thing that occupied him was Kagome . . .

     And how she still held onto him . . .

     Ayame struggled to right herself on aching legs, blood dripped from many wounds.  "W . . . what happened?" 

     Her brother watched her sadly, hoping that she could walk on her own.  "Are you okay?"

     It was a long moment before she finally nodded.  "I'll be fine." Her amber eyes traveled down to Kagome.  "Will she be okay?"

     "I hope so . . . Kaede will know what to do for her."

     "Good." She turned towards the clearing of the forest with a friendly nod.  "Tell her I said 'hello' when she wakes up." 

     "Where are you going?" 

     "To find someplace to rest or something . . ." she stumbled slightly.  "I'll be fine." 

     Inu-Yasha bit his lip as a wind rustled the trees into a hiss.  "Ayame." He began, he watched as she stopped to look at him, her eyes questioning.  "You're injured . . ."

     As if noticing it for the first time the open gash over her head that stained her hair and down her shoulder, she touched the blood with trembling fingers.  "Oh, no big deal."

     "Come back to the village with us." Inu-Yasha offered, too tired to argue.  

     She tensed, looking at him.  "But . . ."

     "Don't say no!   You're bleeding and injured and just gonna _die _alone if you _stay_ out here!  At least if you come with us you'll be taken care of!  Plus, Naraku is gonna hunt you down too now after what you did to him," a slight, proud grin tried to shy it's way onto his face.  "Now, follow us back to the village, Kaede will take care of those wounds." Inu-Yasha yelled in a lecturing tone, turning away from her and storming through the woods on sore feet.

     It was a moment before Ayame followed, but she did.  Watching her brother cradle Kagome tightly in his arms . . .

     Leaving a trail of blood . . .

     "_I . . . Inu-Yasha_ . . ." Kagome's voice came, weak . . . trembling . . . far away and drifting.  

     He looked down to her as they walked, the shadows of the forest playing across her beautiful face.  "W . . . what?"

     Her eyes were still closed, her hands still attached to his sleeves.  She cuddled further against him until her face was against his shoulder and chest.  "I'm . . . glad that you're okay . . ."

     Inu-Yasha felt his heart begin to race . . . tensing as he realized that she could feel it . . . "I'm glad to see that you're okay . . ." he admitted, feeling himself blush.  "I thought I was gonna lose you . . ." 

     "_I . . . Inu-Yasha . . ._" Kagome mumbled again after a long moment as he tried to keep his breath, holding onto him even tighter.

     "_Y . . . Yes . . ._"

     "Sheya is with her son . . . they say . . . 'thank you'."

*** Okay sniff that was it!  That's the end!  sob NOOOO!  I can't believe it's over!  Did that make sense to ANYONE other than me?  Sheya wasn't completely human anymore so her life force was poison to the soul-sucking Athema – but still human enough to go to heaven to be with her son.  Sobbing I hope that made sense to y'all b/c I am practically in tears!  Poor Ayame was just gonna wander off into the woods by herself with all those wounds and after Naraku no doubt added her to his mental hit list! tsk tsk.  Oh, and as always – **PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU ALL THINK!!!!!!!!!  ESPECIALLY NOW THAT IT'S DONE!!!!!!!!!!!  PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!  PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Oh – and I am asking for opinions here – I wrote a fic called "Inu-Yasha – the Secret Soul of the Demon Dog" and I wanted to add more chapters but they'd be about Ayame really, discovering the secrets of her past and yada yada yada – mushy mushy remembering IY when she was born and what she knew of her family and how she was horribly raised and so on and so forth – learning how to master her Soul Power – maybe even going past Whispers of that Nameless Fear and try to get her to talk to Sesshy after what he did – I wasn't sure if anyone was interested in that?  Yes?  No?  Let me know!  ***


End file.
